Harry Potter and the Curse of the Snake
by WeWantsIt
Summary: 6th year,after OotP.Wizards are at war, there's a cursed snake roaming around, and an extreme mixup in Harry, Ginny, Hermione, & Malfoy's love life.Ron's changing, what's the cause?How does a book & castle get involved?LOYAL TO DETAILS OF 1ST 5 BOOKS. R
1. Summer at Headquarters

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story begin!  
  
Hermione Granger sighed. It was going to be a very hard school year, she could tell already. She had received twelve O.W.Ls and was accepted into almost every N.E.W.T class. But she knew what was best for her and hard work or not she would have to cope.  
  
However, nothing could spoil the last few weeks of her summer. She had been spending a lovely time at the Order headquarters with her two best friends, favorite family and good friends. Nothing could really spoil those dark, yet enjoyable moments. Harry was trying his best to lift his spirits up, with the help of Hermione herself and Ron, but you could still tell that Harry was beyond okay about Siruis' death. It was better though, than last summer, Hermione thought. At least this summer he got to come after only being at the Dursleys for two weeks and he wasn't yelling at them.  
  
Hermione made her way downstairs for a late lunch. Mrs. Weasley was just finishing her meal-making, Ginny was set at the table playing a quick game of Wizards Chest with Ron. Bill, who brought along what seemed to be his new girlfriend, Fluer De La Cour (but denied all accusations of being with her and claimed it was still just strictly a business relationship), had dropped by for lunch and was at deep conversation with the girl. The twins couldn't make it for lunch, as they were busy working at their new joke shop. Remus Lupin was reading a newspaper also waiting for lunch to start, and everybody else was busy on duty or at work. Harry had just finished up his Occlumency lessons with Snape in an empty Siruis' room upstairs and caught up with Hermione.  
  
"Hey," he said, rather dully, rubbing his scar which hurt from all the lessons he had started to retake. "It's clear Snape is not very pleased with being in the same room with me again." Snape had passed by in his quick manner and assured Mrs. Weasley he wouldn't be needing any lunch and left with a half-heartfelt goodbye.  
  
Hermione replied, "Well, it's good for you. But still, one must wonder how Dumbledore got him to do the job again."  
  
Harry shrugged, taking a seat at the table next to Ron. They all started lunch, everyone having their own side conversations. Harry was trying to be in conversation with Hermione and Ron, but couldn't bring himself to it. He kept answering with: "Yeah," and at one point spilled his drink on himself. "Crap," he muttered to himself, cleaning off his shirt.  
  
"So, how many O.W.Ls did you guys recieve?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten up the mood and sipping onto her pumpkin juice.  
  
Ron chewed on his food, talking at the same time, "I got feit and fon N.E.W.T cfass."  
  
Harry, seeing Hermione's puzzled face translated Ron's words for her, "He got eight and is in one N.E.W.T class, which I believe is Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Hermione nodded her head, "I see. I got almost all N.E.W.T courses, all except Potions and Arithmancy, which I'm quite rather happy about."  
  
Ron swallowed down his food and asked, "How about you, mate?"  
  
"Oh, ten. Two N.E.W.T classes, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry replied, now finished wiping off his shirt. "It was really surprising. But, anyway, who do you think is teaching the DADA classes this year?"  
  
"Don't really know, but it better be someone good and safe. I swear, we will never have a bloody permanent teacher!" Hermione said.  
  
The two boys nodded in agreement. Harry was glad he got his mind off thoughts of Siruis' death and the possibilities of seeing him again and talking to him and telling him how he felt about everything, talking about girls and what Cho Chang had did... but he knew that wasn't possible. The mirror was no use, and it was hidden deep under his trunk. There was one thing though, that Harry thought about as he walked upstairs to his bedroom to have a moment of peace, what the voices Beyond the Veil meant and what was there and everything about the Department of Mysteries. He had a nag for getting in trouble, but he was only a sixteen year old, curious, without parents and had just lost the only person who served as a father figure to him. What a great life I have, he thought sarcastically as he plopped on top of his bed. Almost instantly, he fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Voldemort taking control over him that night at the Ministry of Magic, Siruis falling into the Veil, Cedric's pale and limp body being, and his mother's screams, beggining Voldemort to take her instead of him.  
  
He woke with a startle, and his scar burning at the top of his forehead. And there, entering the room, was Hermione. She had a look of concern on her face, as she walked towards the bed.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" She sat next to him on the bed.  
  
Harry rubbed his scar, sitting up to face Hermione. "Yeah, just another bad dream, that's all."  
  
Hermione nodded, though it looked as if she didn't believe him. "Well, just - just be careful." Seeing Harry raise his eye brow as if he knew something, she added, "How many dreams like this have you had?"  
  
Harry looked into her honey colored eyes, seeing the woman she was growing into. Her hair, which was beginning to tame itself, was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Hermione was always a pretty girl to him, but he knew she would grow up to be beautiful and it would attract him more than he himself knew.  
  
"A few," he admitted. "But it's just flashbacks of the past. Terrible flashbacks. I see everyone dying or hear everyone dying. I don't think it really means anything, just probably things that have been on my mind lately." He was surprised he was actually telling someone this, as he didn't really feel like sharing his feelings all summer.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, which looked incredibly appealing to Harry, but he kept that to himself and cursed inside his head for thinking such a thing about his best friend. "Have you talked to Dumbledore all this summer? Has he said anything about you-know-w- Voldemort?"  
  
Harry was somewhat glad that Ron wasn't there to wince at the name. "A few weeks ago he came by and explained to me about," he paused, thinking if he should finally tell someone about the prophecy. "This... the situation, I mean. He said Voldemort's been keeping quiet for now, but doesn't doubt that he will try something during this school year. He swears Hogwarts will be kept safe, with all trustworthy teachers, even Snape, but even so we should keep an eye out."  
  
Hermione nodded, knowing that he had failed to mention something to her. But she didn't bug him about it. Instead she pulled him into a hug. Tears started to form in her eyes as she poured her feelings out to him. "I know it's been hardest for you, to lose Sirius. But it's been hard for us too. I'm just so scared that all this is happening."  
  
Harry didn't reply, but instead was enjoying the warmth going through his body as he and Hermione embraced. Were his feelings suddenly growing for her? No, he would never think of Hermione that way. Besides, it seemed as if she fancied Ron, despite the fact the two acted like they hated each other. Still, he couldn't help himself be more comforted around Hermione.  
  
She finally let go and stood up, wiping her eyes. "Well, we better get ready. School's going to start in two days! So, I'm going up to mine and Ginny's room to start packing, and remind her to start that summer work she was suppose to do!" Hermione walked out of the room, leaving Harry utterly confused about his feelings towards her.

A/N: It seems boring for a first chapter, but I PROMISE you more exciting things will happen! And the love triangle... well let's just say it'll be pretty unexpected!..hehehe. So R&R so I can update based on your thoughts!


	2. Back to School Surprises

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story begin!  
  
"Have fun, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, kissing Ginny on the forehead (she winced at this). The trio, along with Ginny, took their seats on the train after saying their goodbyes and warnings.  
  
"Be careful, Harry," Tonks whispered (looking rather happy) to Harry before he got into the train. She was still a bit injured from the incident at the Ministry of Magic, but she was in much better shape now.  
  
"If you need anything," Remus said, "You know how to reach us, or who to reach."  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were joined by two other people in their compartment. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood grinned stupidly and sat down as Hermione and Ron got up to go to a Prefects meeting. Last year, Harry felt odd being on the train with people he wasn't quite familiar with, but this year, he wasn't bothered the least bit by it. After all, they had all been at the Department of Mystery together and fought off everybody.  
  
"Hello, everybody," Luna stated dreamily at the compartment door after Ron and Hermione had just left. She took out "The Quibbler," a rather interestingly informative magazine that her father published. She turned to a page and flipped the magazine upside down, her focus now totally on an article or some such. It would have been odd to the other tree in the compartment if they weren't so used to it by now.  
  
"So, how was your summer, you two?" Neville asked Ginny and Harry as he examined his toad.  
  
"A bit of a bore, you know, no exciting trips or anything." Ginny answered, sighing at the fact that her family wasn't wealthy enough to go on summer vacations. Harry looked at the girl feeling guilty, as he himself was left a fortune by his parents. She looked back into his eyes, and for an instant Harry thought he saw a glint of desire in it - desire for him, but that look quickly passed and she looked back again at Neville and Luna.  
  
"Well, mine's been okay," said Neville, putting his toad Trevor away. "Been visiting me parents a lot lately. I think... maybe they're starting to remember me." His voice had an ounce of hope.  
  
Harry nodded in sad agreement, upset at the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange (Sirius' killer), had put Neville's parents under the Cruciatus Curse, causing them to go insane and put into St. Mungos.  
  
There was an awkward silence broken when Ginny spoke up, first clearing her voice. "Luna, why are you always looking at that magazine upside down?"  
  
Luna looked at Ginny as if she was insane. "Don't you know about the upside down picture puzzle. See," she pointed at the picture in the magazine, "It moves, so it's harder to find the missing objects." Soon the two girls were extremely into the mystery picture.  
  
The rest of the train ride was a bit restless for Harry. He just wanted to be at Hogwarts, the only place that really did feel like home. Just before they arrived, Malfoy passed by and shot a cold glare at Harry, bringing a copy of the "Daily Prophet" to his face.  
  
"I can't believe this," he said, voice filled with both annoyance and amusement, being as loud as he thought Harry could hear. "The new Minister of Magic not Cornelius Fudge anymore?"  
  
Malfoy was about to say more, when Ron and Hermione came passing by, their Prefects badges glowing along with Malfoy's.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Granger," Malfoy started studying her body, "I must admit you are getting prettier by the day, that is, for a mudblood. Pity you had to be one, and one with a Weasley at that," he laughed, pleased with the fact that he had somewhat touched a nerve somewhere there. He was about to walk away with his buddies Crabbe and Goyle when he turned back and said, "Hope you lot had a nice summer. As for me, it was bloody terrible, thanks to certain idiots who sent my father to Azkaban." He walked away, and the rest of them were left with confusion.  
  
"He touched his own nerves there, that Malfoy," muttered Ron. "And why does he think we fancy each other?!"  
  
Harry however was contemplating two things: the fact that he was calling Hermione pretty, which bothered him and he didn't exactly know why, and the other was the fact that there was a new minister of magic. The thoughts had to be broken, however, because the train was coming to a halt.  
  
They made their way on the carriages, which were being dragged by the thestrals which was only visible by someone who has witnessed death, up towards the castle.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, waiting for the arrival of the first years, who were taken by boat with Hagrid.  
  
"I wonder what the Sorting Hat has to say this year. I mean it did have a year to make up a new song, again, didn't it?" Ron said to Harry and Hermione as first years started walking in.  
  
"Can you believe we were once that small?" Hermione asked, not noticing the smirk appear on Harry's face as he secretly studied her body for a moment.  
  
And suddenly the Sorting Hat burst into a new song:  
  
_ Welcome to dear Hogwarts, the school for the best  
Wizards and Witches separated out there from the rest  
Started off by Godric Gryffindor, who was the bravest of all  
And Rowena Ravenclaw whose mind never seemed to fall  
Then Helga Hufflepuff whose heart was loyal and true  
Followed by Salazar Slytherin who was cunning, but clever too  
Last year I warned you so, to stick together till the end  
To make every enemy, a good and truthful friend  
This year if you should fail, to listen cleverly to my song  
Something terribly good, will turn itself into wrong  
Stick together this year, Hogwarts, this will be my shortest song to tell  
I don't want to have to tell future kids of how the rest of us fell  
Be good to each other, and good shall win  
But for now, let the Sorting begin!_  
  
And everyone murmured at the song, but the Sorting began, then finished. Mostly everybody was happy, as their stomachs were starting to growl with hunger. Dumbledore made his usual announcements before loads of food piled itself onto the tables. Everybody helped themselves to the delicious foods. After dinner was over, Dumbledore made a few more rather important announcements.  
  
"It is with great dismay," he started, his eyes had some sadness to it, but he still always had that twinkle behind those half-moon spectacles, "that I announce the Lord Voldemort is back into power." There were murmurs, but none were surprised, just sort of winced at the name. "Yes, he's back. We must all keep our eyes out, but I assure you that the grounds are safely guarded. So, focus will still be required to be on studies, but if you need anymore reassurance, I will be here all year to talk to.  
  
"Now, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She has just recovered from an injury, but she is in excellent condition to teach, especially for those sixth years out there who was accepted into a DADA N.E.W.T level class. I am pleased to present Nymphadora Tonks, an auror and metamorphos." She stood up, her hair currently dark brown and shoulder length. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked, shocked, yet happy. "She is set to teach only for a year, as she is taking a break from Auror business at the ministry because of her injuries, but I do not doubt she will be a bad teacher at all." Dumbledore smiled and beckoned Tonks to take a seat.  
  
"Now, as I think you all understand, there is indeed a new Minister of Magic. This is due to the event that took place at the end of last term." Harry looked down, trying not to lock gazes with Dumbledore. "The new Minister of Magic, for those of you who don't know, is Dolores Umbridge."  
  
A/N: Arghh, I know that sucked, but come on, I'm not getting any reviews here! Anyway, there will be a VERY big surprise... I think... the next chapter. Oh, and for you horny bastards out there waiting for the love scene to bloom, I'm working on it! But I want this to go not too fast- paced, I'm beating around the bush here, but I wanna keep this HP classic, okay? Alright, but I promise more feisty action in later chapters, PROMISE!!! That is an extra promise if you R&R... (wink wink)!!!!!!


	3. Learning the Patronus Charm

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story begin!  
  
"Did you see the look on everyone's face when Dumbledore said that Umbridge was new Minster of Magic?" Ron exclaimed as everybody made their way to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Thank goodness he was kidding," Hermione replied. "Anyway, Ron, we have to let everyone know the new password." The two left to the front of the line, where they should have been in the first place anyway. "The new password is Wimbledom."  
  
Everybody made their way inside. Ron and Hermione made the usual first night announcements before everybody went up to their dormitories to get ready for bed.  
  
Ron and Harry were talking as they unpacked their things in their dormitory with Neville, Dean, and Seamus.  
  
"Amos Diggory should make a good Minister of Magic. You know, what with his strong beliefs on Voldemort's evilness," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. "Blimey, look at the time." And with that statement Harry fell asleep. He had another dream. This time he was in a room. A room with many books. It looked vaguely like the library, maybe the Room of Requirement for a person like Hermione, looking for a good book to read. Except all these books were black, with the Dark Mark on its side. And then Harry saw Hermione sitting in the room. She was reading one of the books intently and tried to point out something to him but he couldn't understand, nor did he really want to. She was looking incredibly beautiful, but was wearing all black. And then he heard her saying, "Come on, let's go, wake up!"  
  
He woke up to Ron poking him, telling him to get ready for breakfast.  
  
They made their way downstairs for breakfast. Ginny and Hermione were already at the table, examining their schedule. Harry noticed that Ginny stared at him as if stars were in her eyes, but that look soon passed.  
  
"We have double DADA today," said Hermione. "Ah, but Potions sadly is our first class, and then later on we have History of Magic."  
  
"You know what this means, Harry," started Ron, "since your in N.E.W.T level Transfiguration we won't be in the same courses!"  
  
That had never crossed Harry's mind before. And now that it did, he felt weird about it. He had never had a class without Ron. This would be interestingly odd.  
  
Harry replied, taking a piece of bacon from the table, "Oh well. Tonks' DADA class should be interesting, right?"  
  
They all agreed and made their way to their classes. They had Snape for Potions, which was, as usual, a pain. Most Slytherins weren't there though, as they all probably got into his N.E.W.T level class, but Crabbe and Goyle were there. He took away ten points from Gryffindor because Ron's potion turned out bad, and it was only the first day!  
  
Their next class was their first DADA class with Tonks. Today her hair was bright pink and it was a chin length.  
  
"Hello, class," she said cheerfully, beckoning all of them to sit down. "As you know, this is a N.E.W.T level class. So, today we will try to conjour up a Patronus charm," she winked at Harry. "It will be very important next year for the N.E.W.Ts. Now, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'. It is very important that you think your happiest moment, as that will conjour up your most powerful Patronus and defeat the Dementors."  
  
For the next half hour they were all trying to conjour up their Patronus. She walked around, helping those who needed help, and then stopped the class.  
  
"I see you two," she pointed at Hermione and Malfoy, "are having some troubles." Malfoy gave a glare and Hermione just blushed. "Now, the rest of us aren't doing perfect either, except for Mr. Potter," Harry looked down at the floor, "But I want Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger to work together outside of class for the next month trying to conjour up the Patronus."  
  
Everyone's mouth opened in surprised, but not as much as Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
"Will it take that long?" Malfoy asked with disgust. "I mean, what if we come up with it faster?"  
  
"Well, there will be plenty more things to do in this class. So you can help each other with that." Tonks replied happily. "In fact, I think you all should be partnered up for the rest of the term. That way, whenever we have to try these spells on someone, you'll have your partner! But I want you two to take time during your free hours to work on things." And then she began to partner people up. They were all the most unlikely people ever. Harry got paired up with Pansy Parkinson, which sickened the both of them; Ron was paired up with Gregory Goyle, which displeased everybody. Soon, everybody was paired, and unhappy. But nonetheless, they liked the class and were pleased with the way Tonks taught.  
  
After class, Harry couldn't help but be jealous of the fact that Hermione was partnered up with Malfoy. Who knows what he could do to her after hours? Well, she was a grown girl now, she could make her own decisions. And besides, he didn't like her. It was nothing. She was just that average best friend he always had.  
  
Hermione was making her way to her own class, Arithmancy, as Ron and Harry went to Divination. She was startled when Malfoy called out to her.  
  
"Hey, Granger," he said in his usual cold manor, "I don't like associating with mudbloods like you. So, I don't think it's important that we do these outside course class things."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Do you think I want to do this? No, Malfoy, I don't. However, I am not going to fail a course for not doing what I was told. So, I insist we listen."  
  
Now it was Malfoy's turn to glare. "Fine. The Room of Requirement, after dinner every night then?"  
  
"I wouldn't say every night, but we definitely should start tonight."  
  
Malfoy replied disgustingly, "Fine then," and he mumbled under his breath as he walked away, "Bloody teachers!"  
  
A/N: I'm sucking at this story, as I haven't gotten one review. Oh well. I'll still right, because I know later it WILL get interesting... TRUST ME!


	4. In the Room of Requirement

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story begin!  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were having a conversation at dinner that night.  
  
"So, what every happened between you and Dean?" asked Hermione curiously to Ginny. "You said you were going out with him at the end of term."  
  
Ginny shrugged, shot a glance towards Harry and simply stated, "It wasn't working out."  
  
Hermione nodded as she continued on her Pumpkin Potato. Just then, Professor McGonagal passed by and tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'd like to see you in my office after dinner. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." And with that she walked away to the Teachers' Table.  
  
"Hm," Ron said stuffing his face, "Wonder what that was all about."  
  
After dinner was over Harry made his way to Professor McGonagal's office as Hermione whined about meeting with Malfoy in the Room of Requirement. They walked together out of the hall.  
  
"You be careful," said Harry, looking at the floor. He didn't want Hermione to catch him staring at her like a lovesick puppy, althought he didn't know why he would ever look at her that way.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, I'll be fine. Oh, and remember to tell me later about what McGonagal has to say!" Then they made their seperate ways.  
  
Harry walked into Professor McGonagal's office. She was sitting at her desk with her usual look of strictness.  
  
"Potter," she said solemnly, "I just wanted to inform you that you've been elected Quidditch captain. However, if you don't want the job, it can be passed over. Oh, and by the way you are seeker again. Ms. Weasley has decided to try out for chaser, I believe."  
  
Harry just stared at McGonagal for a minute in awe. Him, Quidditch captain? He hadn't really thought about leading the team, just being a part of it. But now, he was elected Captain? He was surprised, happy, and worried at the same time.  
  
"Uh, sure, yeah I guess," Harry said shaking his head trying to rub off the look of happiness on his face.  
  
"Very well," said McGonagal, "I must warn you though that it is not an easy job. You remember Mr. Wood, how stressed out he was. Ah, poor boy. However, tryouts will be held at the end of next week, as you do need a few new chasers I believe?" Harry nodded. "Okay, and Professor Snape has reminded me that you are to continue lessons with him in his dungeons on Wednesdays at 6 pm."  
  
Again Harry nodded, leaving the room. As he walked back to class he thought about how he didn't get Prefect, but now being Quidditch Captain was much better! He didn't doubt that Malfoy probably got Captain as well. As he walked along, he spotted Cho Chang, a sort of ex girlfriend to him. She seemed to have spotted him too, for they both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
"Hey, um listen," she started. "I guess we ended on a bad note last year. So, I want to start over, as friends."  
  
Harry smiled and extended his arm for a handshake. She took it. "Well, good luck in your erm - love life I guess!"  
  
She gave a grin, and then her face went into excitement. "Oh, I forgot to say! I've been made Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain! It is my last year, after all. I'm really quite happy!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "So have I. Your team better watch out this year!"  
  
"You wish!" The two smiled at each other before walking their opposite directions.  
  
Finally Harry had something to be happy about.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was in the Room of Requirement waiting for Malfoy. It was set just as it had been for the D.A. meetings the year before. She sat down, reading a book and starting on her Potions essay that was due the next day. Finally, after about ten minutes, Malfoy walked in looking ever so confident.  
  
"Granger," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Malfoy," she replied, putting her things away. "How long do we have to do you suppose we should work?"  
  
"Don't know," he retorted, leaning against the wall. "But us being civilized won't last me long. It's just sickening, me associating with a mudblood." He made a motion of gagging.  
  
"Oh, come off it, you bloody git!" Hermione exclaimed. Malfoy just grinned. "Now, I'm going to call the the charm, and you're going to see if it's okay, I guess. And then I'll do the same for yours. I suppose that will be the best way to do it."  
  
Malfoy shook his head, "I don't generally like taking orders from a mudblood. But, seeing as I have no ideas myself at the moment." He stood up and beckoned Hermione to start.  
  
"Right then," Hermione prepared herself. She closed her eyes thinking of the most happy moment she could and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" But nothing came out and instead a force came back and made her fly into Malfoy. They both landed on the floor, her on top of him. She quickly got off.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Someone's eager to get close to me." He said, laughing.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and tried again. "Expecto Patronum!" This time, something vaguely came out. It then faded from her wand. She moaned angrily.  
  
Malfoy looked at her with desire. It was desire not necessarily for her, but for her blooming body. Hermione didn't notice the way he was looking at her, and when she turned around he quickly wiped the expression off his face.  
  
"My turn then," he said. He thought of the most happy moment he could, but nothing in his past was really a happy moment. He realized then at that moment that every moment he thought was happy, was just a lie. He realized that looking up to his father was just something a son is bound to do. He realized then that he hated his father. He couldn't believe that his father made him do the things he did! But he didn't show it, and yelled instead, "Expecto Patronum!" This time he was the one flying into Hermione. He took quite a long time getting off of her, as she had noticed. It seemed as if he was trying to remember every curve along her body and keep it in his mind. She just brushed the thought off and pushed him off of her. But as she was pushing him off, she saw a mark on his forearm - it was vague but she could swear it was half of the Dark Mark.  
  
"Where did you get that cut?" She asked Malfoy curiously, pointing at his forearm.  
  
He quickly covered it up with his robes and picked up his wand. He answered defensively, "That's none of your business, Granger." There was a pause - an awkward silence. "Well, I guess we'll continue tomorrow night." She could swear she saw a shadow of sadness pass over his eyes for just a second. But he left the room, leaving Hermione more curious than ever.  
  
A/N: Do you see now that things are starting to spice up!? Well, more to come, we promisesssss!!!!!!!! R&R! 


	5. The Story Behind the Thestrals

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story begin!  
  
"Captain!?" Hermione exclaimed as they ate breakfast the next morning. "Why, Harry, that's wonderful!"  
  
"Yep," said Ron, oblivious to the fact that he was still making a mess on the table at breakfast - at the age of 16. "We're all just men of leadership! Well, you of course Hermione are a woman..."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. The two still hadn't gotten over fighting. Well, after all they wouldn't be the same if they didn't fight.  
  
"So, how was last night with Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously - a little too curiously as Ron noticed.  
  
Hermione didn't know if she should tell them about what she had thought she saw on his arm. For some reason she felt like she couldn't tell them. She wanted to find out what exactly Malfoy's situation was - why he had that shadow of sadness pass over his eyes - and telling her best friend's wouldn't help her gain Malfoy's trust. But what was she thinking?! Trying to gain a bloody Malfoy's trust? It was just an instinct, that's all. An instinct she had no idea why she had.  
  
"It was okay," she tried to say nonchalantly. "I didn't produce a Patronus, yet. And imagine, last year when you were trying to get me to do it, Harry, I almost did! I guess I need more practice."  
  
"Imagine that!" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione, needing practice with something!" He noticed the fury rising in her face, so he said, "I was just kidding, Hermione!"  
  
Just then, Ginny came and sat next to them. "Hullo everybody. Ron," she gave sort of a disgusted look and Ron gave her back a 'what-did-I-do' look.  
  
"Hermione," she smiled back at Ginny. "Harry..." Ginny said dreamily, sitting down. But luckily no one caught it.  
  
They all returned her greeting and then continued in conversation.  
  
"So, we have Care of Magical Creatures today with Hagrid," stated Hermione.  
  
"Yep, how is he? I haven't got a chance to talk to him yet," replied Harry.  
  
Ron flushed a bit, not for himself but for Hagrid. "Well, I heard that he's been seeing a lot of Madame Maxime during the summer."  
  
Hermione's face lit up. "That's wonderful! Do you think she'd want to join S.P.E.W?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry said trying to sound supportive as possible. "Of course! Why not try?"  
  
Hermione's face lit up even brighter, and then she said, seeing the look of disgust on Ron's face, "Well, I guess I'll meet you there." She got up and left.  
  
Ron said to Harry mockingly, " 'Of course!' " He started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, clueless of what he was talking about.  
  
"Nothing," he began to burst into a fit of giggles. "Just the fact that someone fancies someone..."  
  
Harry blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about... and besides who was jealous of Mr. Krum when he invited Hermione to the ball?"  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to blush. "Er - we'll talk about this later. We might be late for class if we don't get going now!" So the two got up a left, not knowing that Ginny was listening to their conversation with extreme curiousity.  
  
Hagrid decided that he wanted to continue on with the Thestrals from last term, as he did not explain much about them. So, the class went into the forest where Hagrid had laid a piece of meat for the Thestrals as bait.  
  
"Well, I n'ver quite explained where these creatures come from," Hagrid started. He had a look of happiness on his face. After all, he was alleged to have had a nice summer with Olympe Maxime. And then he did get rehired, thanks to Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't know if you've all learned a bit o' Wizard Greek Mythology... but emm.. well this 'as a lot to do with these thestrals...now there was a Greek God named Hades, who was the King of the Underworld."  
  
There was a murmur from students. Many wondered why he was starting this Greek Mythology. This wasn't History class after all.  
  
"Ay, quiet down, I promise this has a lot to do with thestrals," he hushed them. Most Slytherins rolled their eyes, but Malfoy seemed to have been intent. Maybe he was related to the Greek God or something. "Now, he abducted the beautiful Persephone. Accordin' to mythology, she was a God. But really, she was just an ordinary old Witch born with a lot of beauty. She wasn't happy down there, you know, bein' abducted an' all. So she bred these creatures, thestrals. That's why only people who have seen death can see 'em. See, ol' Hades didn't approve of her breedin' animals, so he put a sort of spell on them I guess." The majority of the class was now interested, especially Ron, Harry, and surprised to say, Malfoy.  
  
"Well, one night she sent a few of these Thestrals up to Earth, without Hades biddin'. It's said that she sent a book with 'em, with a mystery key. Whoever found it would be the chosen one to read what was in the book. But see, only a chosen person can read the book. How they're chosen, hasn't been explained, must be some kinder spell or somethin'. Anyway, it's said that whatever message she was tryin' to send would appear only to the chosen one, and then disappear right after. Then that chosen person would put their own message in. There were different chosen ones, as the book passed down. One was said to be Rowena Ravenclaw, what we 'er bein' smart an' all. Since then, no one knows what happened to the book. But well, it's all just legend really, but that's how Thestrals came to be, as far as most of the wizarding world is concerned."  
  
For the rest of the class, those who could see the Thestrals were allowed to touch them (those who didn't still tried obvliously) and learn to know about what they ate and how they functioned. Harry remembered that dreadful night when he had to ride the thestral. It wasn't the thestrals fault of course, but it was a hard night. Seeing these creatures just reminded him of how much he missed Siruis, and his spirits were down for the day. Now he was back to being curious about what was beyond the veil, instead of being happy about being made Quidditch captain.  
  
**A/N**: This is a VERY important chapter, so if you didn't read the whole thing (those of you good enough to read my story big emo tears) then go back and read it!!! Okay, and the reviews I got:  
  
**angel718**: Thank you for your support! I hope this chapter made everything a bit more interesting, as it is an important factor in the story! But I hope you keep reading!  
  
**seirra**: Thanks! Hopefully it'll get better and better! Ahh, Hermione/Draco.. it could be interesting.. I'll try my best to make you like it. :) Or who knows what I'll do, maybe it'll end up Harry/Hermione? Hehe.. keep reading, I appreciate your reviews! 


	6. Divination and Hagrid's News

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story begin! - er continue.. I haven't been able to change these. :)  
  
A rather gloomy Harry and Ron and Hermione prepared to leave Hagrid's class. They were just discussing their next courses as Hagrid came up to them.  
  
"Hullo kids," he greeted them happily. "Did you like me lesson?"  
  
Hermione smiled at the beaming half-giant. "Of course, Hagrid. How did you learn so much about Thestrals? I hadn't even read that bit of information in Hogwarts, a History."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as Hagrid replied, "Agh... a bit of information my dad used to tell me before he died. Don't know how he came upon it.. but it was important, it was."  
  
Harry said, "Well, Hagrid. We've got to get to class, but we'll be sure to drop by at lunch."  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Yes, I've got a bit o' things to speak to you 'bout." His face turned from happy to a tint of darkness.  
  
The trio nodded and made their ways to class.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, as we are going opposite ways. Meet me at Hagrid's at lunch." Hermione made her way to her Arithmancy class.  
  
Ron suddenly looked excited, "Harry! Do you remember? Firenze is teaching our class! But so is Trelawny!"  
  
Harry never thought about that. He was too busy thinking about other, darker things. "Hm, this should be an interesting class then."  
  
They walked up the stairs to Professor Trelawny's tower. The schedule did say in the tower. Once they entered, it was just Professor Trelawny. Harry and Ron were surprised, wondering where Firenze was; he couldn't go back to his home, the Forbidden Forest, so he had nothing to do but stay in castle grounds. And he was at the table along with the other teachers at dinner that first night.  
  
"Hello, everybody," the Professor said in her usual, mystifying voice. "I sense that some of you are confused, wondering where Firenze is." The class murmured, some good, some bad. Lavender and Parvati were very happy that their favorite teacher was back even if they did think FIrenze was handsome.  
  
"Ah, yes," continued Professor Trelawny, breathing the essence of tea leaves in her room. "Firenze and I did not agree with the way the other teaches. We did not have the same beliefs, thus we could not teach the same class. We took the matter to Headmaster Dumbledore of course, and he suggested that we teach the same subject, just at different times. But that would be impossible as sixth year students - your schedule is especially busy as my senses tell me." Ron snorted. Professor Trelawny heard, but made no comment. "So, he is teaching third, fourth and fifth years." Harry and Ron secretly groaned. Why had they been given this useless class?  
  
"Yes! Onto the lesson. Mr. Potter, you are back. My senses tell me that danger is upon you worse than ever." She exclaimed. Parvati and Lavender gave an "ohh" and bewitched star.  
  
Harry could not stand the woman, but decided to humor himself and Ron. "Um, yes. I was almost run over by a cat named Crookshanks last night."

Lunch came, and as the trio promised, they would meet Hagrid in his hut. He was there, pouring tea for himself as they all knocked. He let them in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Ron said, taking a seat at the table. "How was your summer?" He winked at both Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Oh," Hagrid said absentmindedly, as if he was reliving one of the best moments of his life. "Got to spend time with Olympe, yeh know. I'm so glad she finally fancies me, really."  
  
The trio smiled at the happiness they saw in the half-giant's face.  
  
"That's great, Hagrid, really," said Harry.  
  
But then Hagrid said with a serious face, "But thas not what's important righ' now. Take a look at this." He tossed them a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
There was an article on an attack in London. Not just London, Diagon Alley! It was in the Leaky Cauldron, a place where Harry once stayed before starting his third year at Hogwarts. That third year he found out who Sirius Black really was, and threatened to kill him...  
  
But the article alarmed both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron?" asked Hermione, looking anxious. "But was anyone hurt?"  
  
"Oh, can't you read, Hermione?" said an agitated, yet scared Ron. He began to read: "_The owner of the Leaky Cauldron claimed that there was no harm done to his shop. However, two people dressed in black - no doubt servants, or maybe even the You-Know-Who himself! - showed up at about noon threatening the bar. They then yelled the Stunning Curse at people who stood in there way carelessly, being followed by a terribly long python. The owner said he was threatened, but they didn't Stun him. Instead they said:_ 'Let the World know that the Dark Lord is rising and will be greater than ever before!' _The owner said it was a female's voice and she and the other figure apparated with a mad cackle. Many of the Stunned wizards and witches have been sent to St. Mungos for health treatment. However, no one was fatally injured._"  
  
"Oh my goodness," breathed Hermione, looking more pale than ever and plopping onto a seat. "That could be anywhere - that could have been anyone. Oh, what if it was a Weasley?"  
  
Ron shuddered at the thought as did Harry. Harry kneeled beside Hermione and clutched her hand. "It'll be alright." She just looked at him and nodded, but he was sure she wasn't reassured.  
  
Hagrid spoke up, "We 'ave to admit that we saw this comin', Hermione. He's unstoppable at the moment. But you guys didn't finish the whole thing."  
  
Ron picked up the article again and read the paragraph he had forgotten. "_All caught Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic are still in Azkaban prison, highly guarded. There is no need to worry of them at the moment. However, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron claims that Narcissa Malfoy was at the scene, and in fact in one of You-Know-Who's follower's way. But she was not Stunned. Instead, the two looked at each other, and then Narcissa walked out of the Inn, looking more annoyed than ever._"  
  
"Malfoy's mom?" said Harry, a bit surprised and still gripping Hermione's hand. "It's no wonder they'd leave her alone. With her husband being a Death Eater, she probably was too."  
  
"Hm," said Hagrid. "There's no proof she was. Acted as an ordinary witch, attending rich Wizards' parties an' all. She seems to have settled down though after Malfoy was put into Azkaban." He shuttered at the name, after having spent a couple months in it he had a reason to. "Anyway, you lot better get to class now, or yeh'll be late! An' so will I!"  
  
"Wait," Hermione said before walking out the door. The other two stopped. "Hagrid, have you found Grawp?"  
  
"Oh," said Hagrid gloomily. "He's still in the forest. I was able to tie 'em up durin' the summer, before I left to see Olympe. But, em... he's goin' to 'ave to go back. I confessed to Dumbledore, and he wouldn't allow it. I mean, Dumbledore, bein' the great man he is, of course said it politely, and even offered to take Grawp himself. You know, what with all his magic skills. But I said I'd take him durin' Christmas vacation..."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, seeing the sadness on his face. "Can we visit him sometime?"  
  
"Sure, maybe this weekend?" Hagrid's face lit up.  
  
"Yes," Hermione smiled. "That would be nice."  
  
The trio left, with Hermione still pale and unable to pay attention to what any of the boys were saying. She was thinking of the attack and Grawp and totally forgot that Ron wasn't going to be in their next class.  
  
"We have to seperate here," said Ron uncomfortably.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry perplexed.  
  
Ron shrugged. "You and Hermione have N.E.W.T Transfiguration. I'm going to Apparation."  
  
"Well, when do you have Transfiguration and we have Apparation?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
"I suppose it switches, mate. Don't feel down. You'll never guess who's teaching, I never knew it. Fred and George never mentioned it. Anyway, we'll talk about it later. Along with _other_ things," Ron winked, emphasising the word 'other'.  
  
**A/N**: Is the process slow? I hope not, I'm just writing it at the pace I think JK would write it at... Anyway I hope you like. More interesting things will happen. I haven't forgotten details and such. But keep reading and reviewing. I have no reviews to answer to because I wanted to update so quick! Hehe, I have so many ideas.


	7. Remembering the Day

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story begin - er continue!  
  
Harry sat on the window sill while everyone else appeared to be asleep late that night. He sat there stroking his loyal owl Hedwig. He couldn't sleep. Dreams weren't peaceful, but he really had no one to talk to about it, as they weren't warnings. He thought about the day's events.  
  
So N.E.W.T Transfiguration was harder than he thought it would be. They had to turn another animal into the animal next to it - like say a cat into a dog. Harry was still working on making a cup turn into a mouse, he wasn't ready to deal with animals! As always, old McGonagal was hard on them, but Harry knew it was best and sooner or later he'd have it down. That night after dinner he had to get straight into that homework, plus the others he didn't finish the night before.  
  
The next class was Apparation. Harry wasn't aware they had an Apparation class, but then he thought of how they did learn how to do it. The classroom was in a lower dungeon, with walls of cold gray. It had one window, a desk, some chintz and a portrait hanging on the wall. There were a few murmurs when Harry walked into the classroom. And then the man on the Portrait spoke.  
  
"Hello, students," he walked around his portait, which was a room with a desk at the moment. He was wearing glasses and had some of a beard. Harry remembered these as one of the previous Headmasters in Dumbledore's office, but he couldn't guess who.  
  
"This class isn't really a class," started the Professor. "It's more as when you get Apparating down, you don't have to show up anymore." Then he pondered for a moment, and then looked up as if he got an epiphany. "Ah, my name. I am Professor Dippet. Previous Headmaster here at Hogwarts. We don't have a permanent portrait or teacher teaching Apparation, as it isn't a full term. So, I am teaching this for a while. You see, we portraits take turns." So that's where Harry knew it from. He had seen this man in Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary his second year in Hogwarts.  
  
"But, yes. Apparation is not as easy as it looks. Surely it does not take two full terms to learn it, but it is a bit tricky."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. The portrait saw and beckoned her to ask her question.  
  
"If we can't Apparate or Disapparate on School Grounds, then how do we practice this class?"  
  
The portrait smiled. "Ah, clever girl I can tell. And probably the only one who has read Hogwarts, a History in here, I presume." Hermione flushed. "Well, this is a special dungeon. You can not Apparate into it, or out of it, just inside of it. Like say, if you would want to go from one corner of a room to the next. But not outside and surely no one can come inside through Apparation. A charm a previous Headmaster put on the room a fairly long time ago." He paused, and then continued on again. "Yes, well every wizard and witch has the ability in them. It does take practice though. Now, you are going to think of a corner of the room you want to be, very hard. And you should be able to POP! to that certain place. It's tricky, Apparation is. You could end up inside a wall if you don't think specifically enough. It takes desire and needing. Like Apparation to work. That's rush, so it works immediately there - after a lot of practice that is."  
  
Then the class began trying to POP! into the next corner and such. Harry and Hermione decided to work together. Harry managed to POP! two feet away from where he orignally was and Hermione the same. He kept encouraging her with a new set of feelings for her. He didn't know what it was, but he definitely knew it was more than friendship. He still cursed himself for it, but couldn't stop them from coming.  
  
Then dinner came and Hermione decided to spend half of it in the library, her nose in books. She really wanted to do good for her N.E.W.T year, no matter how scared she was of the events happening outside school. During dinner, while Hermione was gone, Ron and Harry had that conversation they planned to have.  
  
"Well," said Ron, again eating messily. "Did you like Apparation? I thought it was brilliant."  
  
"Yes, but you are sixteen, Ron, can't you eat a little more properly?" Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Don't say that, Harry. You sound like my mom! Anyway, so... Hermione?"  
  
Harry blushed furiously, but felt he could trust his best friend. "I don't know. I mean, don't you like her?"  
  
"Me? Like Hermione? No, mate. I have my eyes on someone else. But that's not important at the moment. What I was jealous about at the Yule Ball was, hm, don't know. I think it was just pride." Ron mused.  
  
"So what do you think I should do?"  
  
"Tell her how you feel," answered Ron nodding his head in agreement with himself.  
  
"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Then at least you know and you won't be curious."  
  
Harry looked at his best friend, who was drinking his pumpkin juice. "Sometimes you scare me with your sudden outburst of smarts."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ron innocently.  
  
"Nothing," replied Harry, fighting laughs. "Ah, anyway. What are you doing tomorrow after dinner?"  
  
"I'm going to the library."  
  
Harry stared open eyed. "You are willingly going to the library? Are you okay?"  
  
Ron just shrugged. "I have to work on some stuff. I'm sure your pretty self will have fun with Snape at Occlumency. Still pretending it's Remedial Potions?"  
  
Harry's face filled with disgust. "Ugh yeah... I still hate him from you know..."  
  
Ron just gave Harry a look of being sorry and nodded his head. "It's alright, mate. Whenever you feel like talking about something..."  
  
Harry just nodded his head, happy about his best friend's support.  
  
Suddenly, Professer Dumbledore stood up and made an unexpected announcement. "I am sure most of you are aware of the attack that happened at the Leaky Cauldron." Murmurs of students filled the hall, some horror- stricken and others with excitement. "Therefore, the first visit to Hogsmeade, which was set to be in two weeks, will be open only to fifth, sixth, and seventh year students." Fourth years and below gave loud groans. "We don't want to spoil your priviledges, but it can not be a long visit. Up till mid-noon, and then you must come back immediately to school grounds."  
  
He then let everyone finish dinner and began getting into deep conversation with Severus Snape. Probably about me, Harry thought. But then, why did Dumbledore trust Snape so much? He was a Death Eater wasn't he? It was something Harry had been thinking about for years and years, and still he had gotten no answer.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was waiting again in the Room of Requirement for Malfoy. She was in the library and after she had gotten her books, she decided to go to the Room to get some homework done.  
  
"Hello, Granger," greeted Malfoy, but his usual smirk wasn't with him. He looked rather exhausted. "In case you didn't remember, we have Prefects duty tonight. So, I don't think I want to stay long."  
  
Hermione, noticing the exhaustion on his face, decided to cancel for the night. "Tomorrow night, then?"  
  
"I have Quidditch practice, I've been made Captain you know. Of course it's not like anybody didn't see it coming." This time his smirk was pasted on his face, but the tiredness was still there.  
  
"Alright, next day then I guess." Hermione said shrugging.  
  
"Fine, then. Mudblood."  
  
Can he just not say that for one day to me? "I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that."  
  
He saw the look of hurt in her eyes and felt bad. "Sorry." Then he realized what he said and then left the room before any accusations or suspciouns could be made.  
  
So there Harry was. Staring at the night sky with it's pale stars and moonlight filling the room. He thought of all his troubles, the Prophecy being one of greatness. Before he was angry about Sirius' death. Everyday at the Dursleys' he gave them hell if they tried to yell at him. Thank Merlin that members of the Order picked him up after two weeks. He looked down at Hedwig, who was eating a mouse.  
  
"That's cruel," said Harry sadly. "He must have a family out there looking for him."  
  
Hedwig looked back at him with her big black eyes and quickly put the mouse down.  
  
"Ah, it's okay, Hedwig. You must miss flying," he stroked her. "I'm sorry, but I have no Sirius anymore to write to..." he trailed off at the last words. "You can go and fly around if you want... with the other owls."  
  
The owl looked back at him with remorse in her eyes. Suddenly, another voice arose.  
  
"Harry? I couldn't help but here someone being up." It was the voice of Neville Longbottom, and he was coming closer to Harry. He stood there and looked out the window himself.  
  
"Er, Neville," started Harry. "I'm just gonna go to sleep then. You can have the window sill."  
  
But it seemed as if Neville wasn't paying attention. "You know what's worse than losing a loved one?"  
  
Harry now looked at him with interest. Neville wasn't known to talk sentimentally like this. Surely it had to be something good. Harry nodded back indicating that he meant "No."  
  
"Watching loved ones suffer. Knowing that they are there but aren't at the same time." Neville sighed.  
  
And Harry agreed. At least he didn't have to watch Sirius go crazy and be put at St. Mungos. But he still grieved. "I'm sorry, Neville. I guess I've been selfish."  
  
"No," replied Neville. "You're just sad."  
  
Harry then knew that he could tell this boy about the prophecy. He did after all have the right to know. "Neville, I think it's only right you know something. It doesn't really concern you anymore, but it's still important."  
  
Neville nodded, beckoning Harry to continue.  
  
"The reason Voldemort," - Neville winced at the name - "tried to kill me in particular was because of a prophecy." Harry still felt uncomfortable, and the words coming out of Professor Trelawny's mouth still repeated itself in his head. "That prophecy said his equal would be able to destroy him and his equal would be born as the seventh month dies. And their parents had to have defeated or gotten away from him three times. That applies to both of us, you know."  
  
Neville sat there, his eyes downcast. "So, I - I could be that boy?"  
  
"No," Harry sighed. "He chose me. So therefore it's me and not you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Neville said. "But you are a much better wizard than me anyway. But anything you need help with, I'm always here."  
  
Wow, thought Harry. This boy had matured a lot since he was younger. He was still making mistakes in class, but he surely had grown up. "Em, thanks," Harry replied, not mentioning the part about one being alive while the other can't.  
  
**A/N**: I think this chapter is rather long. Sorry about that, but I thought the rest of them were rather short. Please review... I'm actually working hard on this story! Anyway, the summary I put has nothing to do with the story, but I thought if I put something like that people would read it. :p Oh I know its wrong to go to desperate measures...


	8. Occlumency and a Tiring Night

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!  
  
The next day Harry had Astronomy, Herbology, and Charms. It was odd for him and Ron not to have class with Hermione, as she was in N.E.W.T courses. It was kind of amazing how these schedules worked out for her, but she always managed. Harry admired a lot about her, in friendly eyes and well - maybe more than friendly eyes. In a way he was glad they weren't in all the same classes - at least he wouldn't have people looking at him suspisiously when he stared at her with puppy eyes. (_A/N: Isn't that a cute thought? Harry with Puppy Eyes?_)  
  
The classes weren't as hard as N.E.W.T, but they were tougher than any other year at their time spent in Hogwarts. Harry was struggling in Astronomy; they weren't outside, but had a day time class and reviewed the constellations. Harry had so much on his mind he didn't remember them. Charms was okay, Harry could always cope with Charms. Herbology was kind of a laugh for him and Ron - Malfoy had gotten bitten by a Mandrake. Why he was messing with it or why it was in the room (they had gotten passed those in second year!) no one knows.  
  
After dinner Harry had to meet with Snape for further Occlumency lessons. Harry wondered when this would end. He was getting better after having three sessions in the summer with Snape, but when would he perfect it? Every night he tried his best to empty out his mind, and it seemed to have been working as he didn't have any dreams of Voldemort's further plans.  
  
Harry's feelings towards Snape were still bitter. He didn't like Snape the least bit, but he knew he needed these classes. He hadn't exploded yet, as many times as he wanted to. Patience was the key, after all.  
  
Just as he was walking down the halls, he heard two familiar voices.  
  
"Stop with the green smoke-colored dung bombs!" Sir Nicholas said to Peeves the Poltergiest. "Where did you get those bloody things anyway?"  
  
"The Weasley twins sent it to me this summer! You remember they opened that Joke shop? _Weasley & Weasley Jokes to Joke you out_." replied Peeves, restraining his last bomb, pondering where to blow it up at. (_A/N: I couldn't think of a better name!_)  
  
Sir Nicholas shook his head. "Stop that or I will get the Bloody Baron!"  
  
Peeves gave Sir Nicholas a dirty look and strode away. He saw Harry staring up at him.  
  
"Hello, young Potter, or well not so young anymore." Sir Nicholas said a bit awkwardly. "I trust your summer was... well?"  
  
Sir Nicholas had confirmed with Harry that Sirius would not come back as a ghost which was to his great disappointment. "I've gotten better," he replied nodding his head. "Well, I've got to go or else I'll be in trouble with Snape."  
  
Sir Nicholas nodded at him indicating a 'good-bye'. Harry headed down the dungeons into Snape's torch-lit classroom, the cold gray walls glistening with it's bright light. Snape had his back turned and was fussing with some paper work that the students had probably turned in that day. However, he knew when someone was in the room.  
  
"Hello, Potter," he said in his usual manner.  
  
"Professor Snape, _sir_," Harry replied, remembering to emphasize the word 'sir'.  
  
Snape turned around, "Let's begin then." Snape transferred some of his more intimate thoughts into the Pensieve before starting.  
  
They began and flashes of Harry's past came back to him. The cake dropped on the Durleys' visitors head by Dobby, him almost getting expelled - three times, Voldemort rising, Cedric's body, him getting chased up to a tree; however he had to stop these from coming. He was beginning to get quicker at it, but a thought slowed him down. He had a vision of Sirius falling into the Veil. This thought had not come up before in any other lessons, and Harry did not know why, but it came up now. It angered him, and he retaliated quickly. He saw Snape leaning on his table, as they both tried to catch their breaths.  
  
"Very good," Snape said dully. "I trust you did not want me to see that memory?"  
  
"No, I didn't," Harry replied, adding, "_sir_."  
  
Then Snape said, "Very well. You are done for the night. However, Professor Dumbledore wanted to know if you had any disturbing dreams lately."  
  
"Can't I just tell him myself if I had?"  
  
"You know why you can't, Potter," answered Snape. "At least not yet."  
  
Harry just nodded, knowing that he couldn't until Occlumency was perfected. "No, I haven't had any." He didn't want to go further into the conversation, since he was afraid that he would explode or some such. He left the room.  
  
As he walked back to his dormitories he was thinking of Quidditch. Being the Captain was a huge responsibility. Sometimes, he wondered why McGonagall allowed him to be chosen, as he was going through a deal of drama. Nonetheless, he was happy with the decision. He began thinking of suitable people as Chasers. He knew Ginny would probably get it and maybe Neville, perhaps? No, maybe too clumsy. He did not know, but he would find out.  
  
Just as he approached his Portrait hole, a familiar elf showed up in front of him. Dobby was wearing many hats, a sweater, and socks. No doubt all the clothing that Hermione had made for all the elfs to take. Harry still hadn't told her that it was Dobby who took them all. He felt a sudden rush of guilt.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said, bowing. "How is Harry Potter doing, sir?"  
  
"Fine, Dobby. It's nice to see you. How has your summer been?" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, just lovely," Dobby's face saddened however. "Excepts, Winky still not over Mr. Crouch's death. She has stopped drinking butterbeer, Harry Potter, sir, but still she is refusing work and especially getting paid."  
  
"Er - maybe I'll have Hermione talk to her. We'll visit sometime, down in the kitchens. Give that pear a tickle." Harry laughed to himself. "But I have to go study now, I'll talk to you later!"  
  
Dobby then disappeared as Hermione showed up.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said, appearing exhausted. "Wimbledom," she told the Fat Lady.  
  
"Er - Hi. Why do you look so exhausted?" he asked, walking into the Portrait hole, letting her in first.  
  
"Prefect Duty," she simply said.  
  
"Do you know where Ron is?" he said after not knowing what else to say.  
  
"He said he was going to the library. That's extremely odd. But well, that's what he said."  
  
"Um, Hermione," he was gonna tell her, he was gonna do it! "I -"  
  
She exasparatedly said, before he could finish, "Oh, Harry. I'm incredibly tired. After dinner I went to study in the library, then I left for Prefect Duty. I'm gonna go up for an early sleep." And she left, running up the girls' dormitories.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on a couch. Some people - mostly fifth years being stressed about their O.W.Ls - and a few seventh years - stressing about their N.E.W.Ts - were up in the corners studying. Harry took out his belongings, deciding to do his work. He was puzzled about his Transfiguration homework when Ron came in half an hour later. He quickly put a letter into his robes and then greeted Harry. Harry saw the gesture, but quickly forgot, as he was getting tired from all the work.  
  
"Hey, mate," Ron greeted.  
  
"I'm off to bed soon, Ron. Why were you in the library?" he asked.  
  
"Oh," Ron said slowly. "It was a more peaceful place to do work. Anyway," he said wanting to change the subject, "Did you tell her yet?"  
  
"No," admitted Harry, "She left before I could tell her. Anyway, I'm off to bed now. Good night."  
  
**A/N**: Yeah, this chapter's boring. I just need a few build-up chapters, and plus I needed to add a few people missing! I want to stay true to Harry Potter so I just can't leave out Dobby, Winky, Snape, and the ghosts... I had to make it as real as possible. Don't worry, more exciting stuff coming soon! Please _**REVIEW**_!!!!!! :'( Oh, and read my friend's fic: **Oh Dear, We Are in Trouble!** under penname: **RachelleRadcliffe**. :) I also have another parody out right now, it's called **Harry Potter and the Pirate Curse of the LOTR**. Check that out too. :p Oh, to my faithful reviewer:

**sierra**: Thanks for continuing reading this! You think you could promote this more? wink hehe jk, but I appreciate that you're enjoying the story! Keep reading, something good WILL happen, I promise!


	9. Grawp, Pep Talk, and Hurtful Remarks

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!  
  
The next few days passed by fast, with the trio and even Ginny pouring into their books because of all the work they were being given. Most fifth, sixth, and seventh years poured into their books either in the common room or library - Ron choosing the library everytime Hermione and Harry didn't want to go. It was suspicious, but seeing as they were extremely busy with their own work - plus Quidditch for Harry - they did not bother fussing with it... yet. Ginny kept giving Harry dreamy glances in between working, and Hermione noticed all too much. She decided she would have a talk with the girl sometime. The first weekend soon came, and as promised, Hermione, Harry and Ron (for the first time) decided to visit Grawp with Hagrid. Because they weren't allowed in the Forbidden Forest (hint the name) they had to use the Invisibility Cloak. And just in case they brought the Maurader's Map.  
  
The afternoon was bright, sunlight pouring onto every corner of Hogwarts. As planned, they met Hagrid at the edge of the Forest - nothing looked really suspicious. The Slytherin Quidditch team - with its new arrogant Captain Malfoy, was having tryouts and afterwards immediate practice. Others were enjoying their weekend - or pouring into their books.  
  
"So," whispered Ron rather nervously. "How's this Grawp, eh?"  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry. "Oh, he's about 16 feet tall. No biggy. Kinda feisty."  
  
Ron shuddered, but tried to conceal his fright immediately. "Alright then."  
  
They gave Hagrid a nudge and he knew it was them. They made their way into the dark forest, the only place where the sun's rays of light didn't illuminate its brightness.  
  
"He's beem more tamed lately, Grawp has." Hagrid said proudly.  
  
Ron said rather happily, "Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeh, he likes meetin' new people."  
  
Harry and Hermione were a bit nervous. The centaurs had cursed them last time for entering and they were only saved by the giant fellow.  
  
"Er - Hagrid," Hermione started. "Where are all the centaurs?"  
  
"In 'er 'omes," Hagrid shrugged. "I guess their a bit afraid of little ol' Grawp. An' well, after I told Dumbledore 'bout Grawp he had a little talk with 'em. They weren't too 'appy, but agreed to leave 'em alone for the time bein'. Great man, Dumbledore..."  
  
Soon, they arrived where Grawp had been staying. To Ron it looked like a huge tree that had been broken down - just a bit round in the middle. Grawp had been sleeping when they arrived and Hagrid didn't want to bug him. He was quite feisty when he woke up.  
  
"How is his english?" Hermione asked. The trio took off the cloak, thinking it would be safe now that they were nearer to Grawp.  
  
"Oh, loads better!" exclaimed Hagrid.  
  
Suddenly, the giant snored and moved feverishly in his sleep. This startled Ron a bit, as he shook next to Hermione and mumbled "Bloody hell!". She laughed silently to herself. But Grawp moved even more, probably having a bad dream, but things were tossing off of him. One thing hit Harry in the stomach, and he fell over. He got up, rubbing his tummy, as Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid hovered over him.  
  
"Are yeh okay, Harry?" Hagrid asked. "He tends to do that when he has bad dreams, tossin' his belongins all over the place, Grawp does."  
  
Harry sat up, feeling the octagon shaped box in his hands. He mumbled "Lumos" to get a better look at the dark object. It was marble black, with golden linings. It was rather tiny - even smaller than a snitch.  
  
"What is this, Hagrid?" asked Harry, fascinated. His other two friends looked at the curious object in awe as well.  
  
"I really don't know," Hagrid said, bemused just like the rest of them. "Musta been somethin' ol' Grawp found in the forest. Yeh can keep it, Harry, in memory o' him..." Hagrid's face turned into sadness.  
  
Hermione was just about to reply with a cheerful statement when centaurs came roaring.  
  
"What are those two doing here?" the centaur said furiously. He pointed at Harry and Hermione and addressed Hagrid. They noticed him from the night they took Umbridge here as a trick. "We agreed not to bug the beast, but those cunning kids!"  
  
"They're not cunnin'!" Hagrid defended. He whispered to them, "Yeh guys better get outta here, or else all hell's gonna break lose. I don't know what happened that night, but yeh guys better go! I'll take care o' this."  
  
The trio grabbed the invisibility cloak, Harry placing the stone box safely into his robes. They ran, as the centaurs started to chase after the, Hagrid trying to calm them. However, when the Invisibility Cloak was placed upon them, they had no where to follow.  
  
"Those creatures may not enter here again!" the centaurs exclaimed angrily to Hagrid. Hagrid just nodded sadly and proceeded his own way out of the forest.  
  
The next week passed by just as fast as the first. The trio had soon forgotten about the stone box - Harry placed it into his trunk right when he got back, fearing he'd lose it if it was kept in his robes. Now the next week passed. It was a Thursday evening - the day before Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Harry was having a meeting in the common room with the remaining of the team. Ron as Keeper - who had just gotten back from the library and Prefects duty, and Seamus and Dean as beaters. Ginny was also there, but she wasn't necessarily part of the new team.  
  
"You're gonna have to show me some skills in Chasing, Gin," he said, captain-like. "I expect you guys to be there tomorrow night - don't land yourself in detention like I did last year." Ginny gave him an approving look - way too approving, but nobody noticed.  
  
"Eh," Seamus snorted. "Lucky we don't have that fussy Umbridge this year." Dean nodded in agreement.  
  
"You've posted the tryouts on the notice board, right Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "Now, all of you be there. And we'll see who we've got." The meeting was ended there. Harry started to gather his things and saw Ron about to walk up the steps. He grabbed his arm, and said, "There's something we need to talk about." He was referring to Ron being in the library all the time. It was getting ridiculous, Ron wasn't telling him anything! Ron just nodded, looking exhausted.  
  
The week for Hermione was just as tiresome as the boys. For her, maybe more. She had to endure almost all N.E.W.T classes, and plus the extra practice with Malfoy. That week the DADA class took a break from the Patronus charm and worked on Defense terms and history and the like. Tonks insisted that the two work together in the library one night of the week and help each other write the essay and definitions. They both snorted in disapproval, but agreed. It was a Wednesday night before dinner. They had a break from classes so they decided to meet in the library, as they also had Prefect Duty that night and Malfoy practice with his Quidditch team.  
  
"Well, you're the one with the brains, so enlighten me," Malfoy said, taking a seat across Hermione.  
  
Hermione just glared at him. "Oh, Malfoy, when will you ever learn to be humane?" But she quickly changed the subject, seeing the smirk on his face. She pulled out a few books about the History of Defense and they started working. After they were finished, Hermione wanted to discuss something with him.  
  
"Dra - Malfoy," she screamed inside for almost calling him Draco. He turned a shade of pink, just light pink. She didn't notice. "You said sorry to me last time and you haven't called me a mudblood for quite some time. So you enlighten me, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Malfoy just shrugged, "If you insist on being called a mudblood, I'll do it. You are a filthy mudblood scum and I hate associating with you."  
  
Hermione was obviously hurt by the remark. "Well, you are nothing but a - a soon to be Death Eater, following in the footsteps of his good for nothing father to Azkaban Prison! That - that scar on your forearm! Don't think I don't see it! I know what it is, Malfoy, anyone can see the Dark Mark." She would've stormed out, but she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.  
  
"What is on my arm is none of your business," he said solemnly, but hurt was written all over his face.  
  
Hermione stuttered. "I - I'm sorry, Malfoy. But at least now you know how much you hurt me by calling me a mudblood. I just want to know... I understand... the look, I can see it.. you are hurt."  
  
For a moment, Malfoy's cold eyes searched Hermione's honey-colored ones. For that single moment, he felt as if he was in love with this girl, who he hated, but cared even after all he had done. Well, that moment soon passed. "I don't need your help, mudblood." He got up, and then turned around, tossing a copy of the Daily Prophet to her. "See for yourself the stupidity your parents got into."  
  
Hermione stared at the Daily Prophet in awe, as Malfoy walked out of the library feeling guilty and hurt.  
  
**A/N**: Did that help any? I hope it did. This is my longest chapter yet, I think. I'm trying to put things in one chapter to quicken the pace. Thanks to the reviews, I don't think I'll be answering anymore... as I don't get a lot. Anyway, lots more will happen so keep reviewing and reading. I need the support! :) Also, I am utterly sorry for my spelling and grammer mistakes - I don't spell check because of this stupid program - it's not exactly Microsoft (that got wiped out when I reinstalled Windows 2000). So sorry sorry sorry!! 


	10. Bitten by a Snake

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, running into the common room, gripping a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry, sitting by himself in a corner, pouring over Quidditch books and studying his regular courses, automatically rushed over to his friend's aid. "What is it? Did Malfoy do something to you?!"

Hermione's face was pale and she looked down at the article. Both of them sank onto a couch and she handed him the paper. He took it and read it thoroughly. The headline was **Muggle Bit by Python**!

"_Muggle parent of Hermione Granger, sixth year Hogwarts student, was bit by a python in the bathroom of a pet shop in Diagon Alley. Apparently, the couple was birthday shopping for their daughter, when Mrs. Granger took a bathroom break. Mr. Granger was worried when his wife didn't return for some time and politely requested a witch assistant in the shop to check up on her. The witch came out, horror-stricken and informed Mr. Granger what she had seen. Mrs. Granger was immediately sent to St. Mungos and is being healed from a Python bite. There are no snakes in the shop, so one can only wonder where the Python came from_." That was all the article had given, nothing more. Harry turned to Hermione, who had began crying uncontrollable tears. Harry put his arms around her, at first not knowing what to say.

"Hermione..." he said quietly. This wasn't exactly the right time to let her know how he felt about her, that was for sure. "Let's go see McGonagall."

Hermione just nodded, still crying. They made their way the slowly to the portrait hole when Ron came in followed shortly by McGonagall.

Ron mumbled, looking down at his feet and not at his friends' faces, "She insisted I get back to my common room. It was too late to be in the library. And it was just..." he stopped short when he looked up and saw Hermione crying and Harry trying to console her. "Hermione! What -?"

"Please be quiet, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said strictly. "Hermione, dear," she said in a sweeter tone, "please come. The headmaster would like a word with you."

Hermione slowly walked over to McGongall. The old woman put an arm around the girl and led her out of the room. Ron just looked at Harry with a questioning expression.

"Here," Harry just tossed him a copy of the Daily Prophet and they both sank into the couch.

"Green smoked dung bomb," McGonagall said to the Gargoyle, rolling her eyes at the password. The headmaster seemed to be fascinated with the Weasleys' creations. "Go on in, dear." 

Hermione walked up the steps that hid behind the Gargoyle. She soon found Dumbledore sitting calmly at his desk, the bird Fawkes by his side.

"Please, take a seat Ms. Granger," he said. She took a seat at the chair across from him. She just looked at the floor, not wanting to meet eye contact with anyone at the moment.

"I understand that your mother has been bitten by a rather unknown snake - a python, but unknown," he said, still calmly, but his expression was beginning to darken. "Why do I say unknown? The minister of Magic, Mr. Diggory, has decided to keep quiet about some things, which is why the article seems so empty. And for a good reason too."

Hermione was now looking up at the headmaster. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean the bite wasn't fatal, wasn't poisonous really. It was just a regular animal bite - but muggles don't often get snake bites do they? There was something strange about this bite, Hermione. This bite formed the Dark Mark."

Hermione gasped. "The D-Dark Mark?"

Dumbledore nodded. "However, your mother is safe from being a death eater, trust me. I believe this is just Voldemort's way of playing with the Wizarding World. He's warning us with this. It had to be him, no one else."

"But professor, how can a snake form the Dark Mark? Or was it V-Voldemort himself? Is he an unregistered Animagus?" Hermione asked all the questions at once.

"Stay calm, dear. As far as I know, he is not an Animagus. But we can't be too sure. However, the snake could've been put under a simple charm to do that mark," Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"Why haven't they included this in the papers?"

"Because it would frighten the wizarding world even more. They will tell them, just until they figure out a few things."

Hermione nodded.

"You may want to see your parents?"

"Yes."

"Tonight, then. I would hate for you to miss your classes tomorrow. I know that sounds shallow, but your parents are all right, dear. And Voldemort in power or not, you can still become a great witch." Dumbledore smiled at the young woman. "I will ask Minerva to accompany you."

Hermione was just about the get up, when the headmaster asked, "May I ask you two questions?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, a bit surprised at the headmaster's question.

"Well, that was the first one," his eye's twinkled behind those half-moon spectacles. "Has Harry had any pains - in his scar particularly?"

Truth be told, Hermione really had no idea. But when she was with him, he seemed to have always been rubbing his forehead, not knowing it. Probably too busy with other business to fuss with his pains. "I don't think it's been hurting excruciatingly, Professor. But sometimes I see him absentmindedly rubbing his forehead."

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded. "Curious. Most curious." He paused before saying, "Oh, you may tell Ron and Harry, just don't say anything to anyone else."

Just then McGonagall came popping in. Dumbledore asked the Professor to accompany Hermione to St. Mungos for the night. The deputy headmistress agreed immediately and they were making their way by floo powder to St. Mungos.

Now it was Friday, the day of Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Harry was relieved when Hermione had actually told them what happened Thursday night after the meeting. She wasn't speaking the whole day, still saddened by what had happened to her innocent mother. She informed Harry and Ron that she had visited her parents and they assured her they would both be okay and that she should go on with her studies. They agreed to exchange Owl posts for the time being. 

Harry wanted to start tryouts at six pm, right before dinner. He didn't want people throwing up all over the place after a good long meal - given that he might've been one of those people. Anyway, at the start of tryouts Harry gave one of those captain speeches.

"Now, you realize that by being on this team you are to meet specific obligations," usually the young man wouldn't speak like that, but he had read that somewhere in a book the night before. "This year, we're training harder. Not as much practice - four days a week I would say, I know most of us do have studies to focus on as well, but they will be hard practices."

He finished his speech and the tryouts began. The Creevey brothers had been there also trying out for chaser, some second years and a few third years. Ginny proved to be a better Chaser than Seeker, so she was definitely chosen. To Harry's utter horror - and surprise - the Creevey brothers weren't that bad at Chasing. They were actually pretty good. He had a hard time admitting that they would be permittable on the team. So, the team had one girl and six boys. After he had chosen the new Chasers, he made another speech.

"Alright, we start practicing next week. Five to Six, is that good with everyone? Alright. Now, the first game is Slytherin versus Hufflepuff in two weeks. Keep an eye out - I heard Hufflepuff has some good chasers. And Slytherin, well you all know how Slytherin is - and I heard Malfoy's now the new captain, good grief. Anyway, two weeks after that is our game against Ravenclaw. They have Cho as captain. As far as I know, she plays pretty fair." It went on like this for a while, and finally Harry dismissed them to lunch.

Harry was preparing to leave along with Ron. He grabbed his broom when suddenly he dropped to the floor, rubbing his forehead furiously - not just his forehead - his scar. It was hurting incredibly, as if it had burst open like it did in June at the Ministry of Magic. Ron rushed to his side.

"Are you all right, Harry?" he helped him up, looking mortified.

"He's - angry -" Harry began, panting. But after he screamed in terror, but not before he tried to retaliate. He looked like he was trying to block something from entering his mind, but to no avail. Ron didn't back away, as this was his friend and he wasn't just going to let him be in pain because he was scaring him.

"Harry!" Ron shrieked, trying to pull his friend together.

But Harry just replied, in a voice so unlike his own. It was cold and malicious - it was Voldemort. He looked like he was there, fighting with himself, but at the same time in a trance. "_Mudbloods shall die first_!" And then the voice laughed and left. Harry just collapsed to the ground, unconcious.

**A/N**: And did you like that? No? Well more mysteries will come your way, I promise.;) Until then, keep reviewing. Thanks to those who have been! You keep me writing! :) Sorry for the delay... fanfiction had me on probation! But I've written two more chapters in addition to this one... review if you want me to put it up!


	11. An Interesting Twist

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

"And make sure the elfs prepare the final meals for the feast, Minerva," Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall at the Teachers' Table. "I am quite excited about the Halloween Unity Feast." They were surprised when a horror-stricken Ronald Weasley came up to their table, trying to be as calm as possible and not attract attention.

"Professor," he whispered. "It's Harry, he's..." But the headmaster had already gotten up, told the Deputy headmistress to keep a close eye on the children, and then the two were making their way down the Great Hall. Some people's heads turned peculiarly, but others were too immersed in talking about Professor Tonks' new hairstyle: black and short - like Velma Kelly in Chicago. The day before it had been red like Mary Jane in Spiderman. They were quite fascinated with the Professor, despite her weekend assignment of a Defense History essay.

"I wish I were a metamorphosus," sighed Lavender Brown dreamily.

Ron didn't spot Malfoy or Hermione at dinner. He suspected the two were in the library or some such. He didn't approve, but didn't really have a say in it either.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, their pace began to quicken.

"He's on the Quidditch field, Professor," said Ron at last. "He's had... an outburst. I think it was... You-Know-Who," Ron explained, still fearing to say the name. "He said that muggle-borns will get it first..." He thought of his best friend, Hermione.

"And what did Harry say? I presume the voice was that of Voldemort's?"

Ron flinched at the name, expecting Dumbledore to cry out 'Oh, get over it kid!' but of course no such thing happened. "Yeah. He's unconcious. I left him there with Hagrid - he was the closest and..."

They finally reached the field where they found Hagrid anxiously crouching over Harry's limp body. Dumbledore muttered a curse and a dizzy Harry woke up to three familiar faces.

"What happened?" he said, confused, but then remembered the evens of the evening. "Oh..." He tried his best to avoid eye contact with Dumbledore for two reasons. One: he was still sort of upset at him from the previous year, and two because he didn't know when Voldemort would pop up again. "I tried to fight him... but..."

"He tapped into the most intimate thoughts," said Dumbledore knowingly. "What did you see?"

"I... it was a figure in black and then a snake. And then a short, plump guy crouching in the corner preparing some milk." Harry said, trying to figure out what he had just seen.

"Ah," said Dumbledore. "Because these attacks will only increase, I will have to cancel the first visit to Hogsmeade scheduled for tomorrow. You, Harry, go to Madame Pomfrey and get a redeeming potion, perhaps. Ron, you may go with him."

"Oh, I'd like ter see that You-Know-Who witherin' in pain!" exclaimed Hagrid to Dumbledore when Ron and Harry started walking away.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hermione and Malfoy were in the library working on their Defense History essay. Actually, Hermione was working and Malfoy was totally puzzled. He didn't see how he was suppose to write about Merlin inventing the Unforgivable curses. Why would he create them anyway? If they caused so much evil? Truth be told, he needed help. But Hermione wasn't looking up across at him, and hadn't for the passed fifteen minutes they had been there.

"This is ridiculous!" Malfoy finally said. "Look, I'm sorry about your bloody mother!"

Hermione just shot him a cold glare and looked back down at her paperwork.

Malfoy really needed help, and he was in one of his moods where he was feeling sensative (it was extra rare). He just wanted to cup her chin and say, "I'm sorry, I truly am," looking straight into those honey-colored eyes.

Actually he did.

They were both surprised at this, but Hermione agreed to help him on whatever he needed. It was an awkward feeling for her. He didn't know what went through himself, and neither did she. It was a sudden shock, but they spoke nothing of it afterwards.

They walked out the library together, a bit later than they should have been out. Luckily for them they were Prefects.

"Out tryin' to cause trouble are we?" The old caretaker, Filch, said, grunting. His cat, Mrs. Norris peered out suspiciously behind him with her yellow eyes. "You're lucky that we don't cause punishments down in the dungeons anymore, gosh I miss the screamin'."

"Just on duty," Malfoy replied innocently and nonchalantly. Hermione just shuddered.

Filch was about to argue, but was interrupted by the sudden bang down a corridor below. It was followed by a childish cackle.

"Damn that Peeves!" The caretaker made his way down to the sounds.

As the two Prefects made their way down the corridor, Luna Lovegood turned a corner and met up with them.

"Isn't it late?" Malfoy said susiciously.

"That's why I'm going to my room." Luna said, tilting her head at Malfoy. He was kind of disturbed by the gesture. She turned to Hermione. "I saw Ronald," her gaze became dreamy, "He was walking with Harry to the Hospital Wing. It turns out Harry Potter's gone unconcious!" Her words may have been far-fetched, and even Malfoy cast an awkward look. Luna left and walked along her corridor, and when Malfoy was going to ask where Hermione was going, she was already gone.

So Malfoy just walked along to his Portrait hole. He reached it, only to find his most annoying, yet satisfying, _friend_, I guess you could say - Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello, Draco," she said seducingly. "Would you care to spend a night with me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No, not tonight, my dear Pansy."

She pouted playfully, slipping her arm around him. "Why not?"

"Because I don't."

She looked at him carefully. "You just got back from the library with Granger?"

"If you must know, yes."

"I bet you couldn't - well you know..." she smiled maliciously.

Malfoy just arched an eyebrow. He didn't want to do to Hermione what he did to those other girls - but then again she was just a mudblood right? He didn't have feelings for her. How could it hurt? And he didn't want anyone - especially Pansy - to think he had gone soft.

He quickly replied, not looking too contemplative. "You really don't think so? I bet I can."

"Is that a bet?" she said stupidly.

_That's what I just said, you idiot_, Malfoy thought in his head. "Yes. You can start saving your money, because I'm going to win 10 galleons within a few months."

"Dream on," she said, giving him a half-smile now.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and walked into the Portrait hole after muttering the password (pureblood). She slowly followed after him, whispering to herself: "I will make sure I win, under any circumstance!"

**A/N**: This chapter was originally longer, but I had to rewrite it because I stupidly accidentally saved the next chapter under this chapter name... urgh. So yeah. And it was not my intent to put a 'bet' into this story, but it might add some spice. Anyway, review!

**Seirra**: The new chasers are the Creevey brothers and Ginny. Ron's the keeper, Seamus and Dean are the beaters and Harry's the seeker. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the freaky outburst! hehe


	12. A Visit Dream and A Kiss

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

The week had passed by and nothing new had really happened. Harry's former outburst resulted in harder Occlumency classes, in addition to the hard Quidditch practices he was giving four days of the week. As he had thought, Hermione was panicking and trying to see what was wrong with him. She kept checking his forehead and the likes. It had begun to annoy Ron - he just wished she would get out of their dorm, but Harry wasn't the least bit disturbed by it. Now, if only Ron could've left and they would have had the room, maybe lit a few candles?...

But no such thing happened of course.

Everybody was displeased about the cancelled Hogsmeade visit. People had read the paper about Hermione, but no further attack had been made, so no one really cared. Some people were blaming her, but she didn't mind. The fourth years and under were actually happy though and kept giving their upper years ha-ha-you-didn't-get-to-go looks.

So now it was Saturday and the first game of the Quidditch season. It was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a majority of the school actually, was on the Hufflepuff side of the field. Harry didn't know who the Hufflepuff seeker was, he looked like a first or second year though.

"And - we're off!" said the booming voice of Neville Longbottom. It was quite odd, really, not hearing the voice of Lee Jordan on the pitch... and it was also hard to believe that Neville had got the job. He could barely pay attention in class, how much better would he do at Quidditch? Well, it is an easy sport to follow after all. "Klein passes it to Montague - he takes the Quaffle - there it goes! Slytherin scores," you could vaguely hear a grunt, "10 - 0 Slytherin!"

It went on like this for quite some time, Crabbe and Goyle playing a very dirty game and Malfoy was just sitting around, keeping an eye on the Hufflepuff seeker. He didn't really care about their dirty playing - as long as they would win.

"Looks like James has spotted the golden snitch! And there's Malfoy racing after him, oh, and Malfoy catches it! That was dirty!" McGonagall surprisingly didn't comment - Neville wasn't as bad as Lee Jordan. "Slytherin wins 200 - 60."

The Slytherin stands all jumped up and cheered. You could see dots of green jumping up and down like little bugs. Harry wasn't that displeased, he was actually kind of happy. He wanted to beat Malfoy and show him how things were!

After dinner that night, Hermione went to the Room of Requirement to meet Malfoy on practicing the Enervate charm. They had to revive unconcious animals and they decided they would work on little ones first.

Ron spent his time in the library, saying he needed to finish some work. It was odd how he kept saying that and walking about quickly. Harry never got to speak to Ron about it, for other things always came up. He was going to accompany him to the library but once he turned his back Ron was gone. One thing odd he noticed about Ron is that he was doing much better in class, almost getting higher scores than Hermione on tests - _almost_.

After their evening agenda, the two claimed they had Prefect duty so he wouldn't see them for a while. Harry found himself walking to his Portrait hole with Ginny.

"Er - I'm all alone," he said, pretending to be sad.

Ginny just gave an airy laugh. "Oh, Harry, I'll walk with you."

And so the two walked and talked about Tonks and other events. However, after that Ginny brought up something that was rather a surprise to Harry.

"When we go to our next visit to Hogsmeade, you wanna come with me to..." she was rather taking long. "...um look for early christmas presents?"

It sure was odd for her to be looking for Christmas presents when Halloween hadn't even passed yet. But then a next Hogsmeade visit would be a while from now so it made some sense.

"Oh, yeah," Harry replied, "Should we bring Ron and Hermione, too?"

"No, no," Ginny said quickly. "I just wanted... your help... yea... on choosing a present for them."

"You're not planning to get me one?" Harry said, pouting.

Ginny blushed a bit. He had never really flirted with her. Actually, was this even flirting? She was confused, but happy nonetheless. "Of course I will! Just, I wanna buy their presents first.. with you."

Harry really didn't get the hints. He didn't know that she was sort of interested in him. He was too immersed into thoughts of Hermione and Quidditch. So he just replied, "That'd be perfect!"

And she sort of took in the wrong way.

Not that she had a chance to reply anyway, because suddenly Harry's face turned pale.

"There's a snake in the castle," he said quietly, trying to understand the voice.

"What?" Ginny asked, alarmed. She didn't want another Chamber of Secrets situation again. She decided she would be checking all her school books when she got back to her dorm.

"Wait," he said, shushing her. He was trying to understand - but the voice was so vague. All he heard was: "Hello... yes... bite." And then the voice was gone. It seemed it had been talking to someone. But Harry didn't know who. He just brushed off his thoughts, thinking he shouldn't be alarmed.

"Never mind," he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, still worried and biting her lip.

"Yeah, positive." He said trying to assure not only Ginny, but himself as well.

That night he didn't even have a chance to finish much homework or study, because he decided to drop off early. He hadn't even waited for Hermione or Ron to come back to talk about their days. He just felt so tired.

And so he slept. He went into a dreamless sleep at first, which was a relieve for one night. But suddenly something drew his attention in the dream. It seemed so real that he was even thinking of waking up to see if it was... but a voice was telling him not to. A voice was saying..._please don't wake up_... and somehow, as if possessed, he didn't wake up. The voice was faint at first, but then it started to get louder and louder... and it was the voice of...

Sirius Black.

Harry almost wanted to wake up. He was so frightened, but the voice had such a plead to it that he didn't wake up. He didn't know why, he just didn't. Then Harry started to see a face... the face of his godfather's. He felt like crying, but couldn't bring himself to it.

_Harry_... _I'm only allowed one dream visit, so listen_... _This is truly me, no Voldemort trick or anything... just me_. _Okay, you're wondering how to believe me... well, I was talking to you through floo powder when Umbridge's hand came up above me_...Harry could now see Sirius in a world of greyish-dark greenish. What the place was, he didn't know. He just concentrated hard on Sirius' voice, fearing that a message was being said here and he might miss it. _Harry, I want you to know what happened to me, but I can't exactly say it, it's too much to explain. I don't want you coming back here looking for me. It's not safe. But there is a book, it's a very rare book, called Beyond the Veil and it might be useful. I just want you to know what happened to me... but I'm okay. Not alive okay, but fine okay. I'm sorry I had to leave you. But I'll always be with you in spirit, just know that_. _I also want to warn you about the Snake_... _Nagin_..._don't let_... _bite_... _you_. _You_... _and_... _only_... Sirius voice was getting more faint again. Harry wished he had a way to keep him there. _Possessed_... _under_..._tand_? _Keep school _... _safe_... _don't go_... _shrine_... _stay away_...! And then his voice was gone and so was he. Harry woke with a startle again, expecting to see himself with Sirius in the greyish-dark greenish world. He realized it was just a dream, but a real dream at that. He was there, and he knew it. He knew he had to get that book as well. And what was Sirius saying about a shrine and snakes?

For the first time in a while, Harry felt the way he felt the first month of summer - bitter. He still grieved over Sirius, but too many occassions finally got his mind off it. He thought he could ignore it for a while, but it finally caught up with him. And seeing Sirius again, assuring that Harry that he was alright, was a relief. At least now he had a means of knowing what was going on. But Harry still wished revenge on Bellatrix. He would see to it that he got it, in any form.

"This mouse doesn't like to wake up, does it?" Hermione said after muttering the incantation to an unconcious mouse. Malfoy's tries weren't successful either.

"This is boring," he said rolling his eyes. "_Enervate_!" The mouse slightly opened it's eyes. But it went back unconcious. "Who would have thought this was such a hard spell to do on living creatures?"

"If you want to end for the night, then so be it." Hermione said, grabbing her things.

She was just doing so, when Malfoy pointed his wand at her and said, "_Jellegus_!"

Hermione's legs started to feel wobbly and she fell to the floor. It didn't hurt, it just felt.. odd.

"Why -?" she asked him, but got interrupted. He walked over to her and sat down.

"I was just wondering if you could ever get weak in the knees in my presence. Now you have," he smirked, but his eyes were full of hunger.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Finite Incantantem_."

His body came close to hers and they were both still sitting. They looked into each other's eyes. Hermione did not know why she didn't just walk out of the room and leave him to himself. Something was keeping her there, not a magical force, but something almost romantic. As their faces almost touched, he said, "May I kiss you?"

She was a bit taken back, but didn't get a chance to answer because his lips pressed against hers. It was a simple kiss, and she was filled with warmth all over. She was blushing madly, and she didn't know why she could ever feel this for Malfoy.

"Can I know about your arm?" Hermione asked, pointing at where she last saw what she thought to be the Dark Mark.

Malfoy looked away. The sudden warmth of Hermione and his kiss was replaced by fury and cold for that mark. He didn't want it, nor did he need it. But he wasn't about to tell Hermione. He could've almost yelled at the mudblood - but ah, the bet. He must remember the bet. But how could he go on with this bet if he did start having feelings for Hermione, not saying that he did... but what if?

He had to go along, play this bet. Of course he could've just pulled away, but in honesty he was trying to find ways to get close to her. He replied with a sweet, "Not yet." And he walked out of the room, both of them not knowing what to think.

When Hermione walked out of the room she bumped into Ron.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. He had dropped a piece of parchment but quickly picked it up and placed it neatly into his robes. She didn't want to ask what it was, he felt too secretive about it. And also she felt guilty because she had secrets of her own - about Malfoy. Was something wrong here? Did both her best friends keep things from her? Or, were they all keeping things from one another? What kind of friendship would that be?

"Hello, Hermione," said Ron, carrying a variety of books. "You know, studyin' for that Potions test on Monday." He whistled. Hermione didn't even know he could whistle.

"Hm... I didn't end up reviving a mouse." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh, I haven't quite perfected it either, but I'm quite sure I will, with the help of these books!"

"Something's wrong with you," Hermione told him a bit playfully.

Ron just shrugged. "No, not really..." And then Ron thought of how his best friend liked his other best friend. When was Harry going to tell her? Should he tell her? Hermione seemed to be blushing, but who was it for? Definitely not Ron. "Um, why are you red?"

Hermione tried to drain the blood out of her face. "Oh... it was a hot night." And technically it was... in one form or another.

**A/N**: Kinder boring eh? If it's long, wait till you read the next few chapters! If you want more review review review! hehe... Oh yay reviews! Thankie thankie thankie!

**angel718**: Fanfiction would'nt let me add any new chapters... but thanks for your reviews! I'm giving two chapters this weekend.. how nice! hehe...

**fortunecookiesandmagicwands**: thank you! here's a new chapter.. hope you like and keep reviewing!

**gregsandersgurl**: thanks for your support! I can't promise there won't be any D/H moments... but I can't promise there won't be any H/H moments either.. so we'll see. ;) The bet is a bit farfetched... but I duno, it'll help later on in future chapters...you'll see. :) keep reviewing.

**dancegurl1152**: thanks! we'll just have to find out who Ron is interested in won't we? ;)


	13. Part One of Ron's Secret

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

Another week passed and it was finally time for the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch game. Gyffindor had been practicing all five days the passed week before dinner. Harry was giving them a hell of a workout, but no one really complained. Harry was giving his usual pep talk before the game, his bitterness from the visit dream of Sirius in the back of his mind.

"Now, I need you three to really make a lot of shots - watch out for Ravenclaws chasers, their pretty fast, and you two beaters, keep an eye out." With that they did a few warmups and made their way to the pitch.

Harry was feeling a bit nervous. He didn't know why - he had beaten Cho Chang before. It was probably because all week he had been thinking about the book Sirius told him about. He had used his Invisibility Cloak and Maurader's Map to go to the Restricted Section to find it after hours. He hadn't told his best friends about it and he felt guilty. But it seemed they themselves had secrets of their own and he still hadn't caught Ron in the library or talked to him about it. This sixth year stuff was a bit busy.

"And... Madame Hooch blows her whistle... their off!" Neville said once again. "Creevey gets the Quaffle, passes it to Creevey, passes it back to Creevey, passes it to Weasley, oh - Creevey's hit by a Bludger - the younger one! Weasley scores! 10 - 0 Gryffindor!"

Harry sat on his broom, keeping a close eye out for the golden snitch. Cho seemed to be doing the same thing, and looking incredibly pretty - ah Harry wasn't effected by that anymore though, he had Hermione to think about - which he still hadn't decided when to tell her about how he felt. Cho was eyeing him, looking for any signs of Harry seeing the snitch. Should he play with her a bit?

"Has Potter seen the Snitch? There goes Chang following him! Ah, Nicks shoots the Quaffle - Weasley blocks! Creevey's back up - Weasley passes the Quaffle to him - Creevey scores! 20 - 0 Gryffindor!"

The game seemed to be favoring them at the moment. Now all Harry had to do was find the Snitch and get the game over with. Flying and messing with Cho's head was kind of funny, but he decided to stop after he had 'lost' the Snitch.

"And Nicks scores! 20 - 10!"

The game continued on and Gryffindor was still in the lead with 20 points. Up ahead, the Teacher's were sitting and clapping politely. However, behind the Teacher's bleachers, Harry saw a figure in black by the castle. Who was that figure? What was it doing here? And then Harry heard a snake again - then he saw it next to the figure in black. The voice of the snake was so distinct, but Harry tried his best to hear it.

"Ssss... tonight..." Harry heard it say in Parseltongue. It was too late for him to hear anymore, because suddenly a golden ball with wings came into his view. He chased after it, followed closely by Cho.

They were racing for the Snitch all across the field, being careful to pass by bludgers. But suddenly Cho gave a shriek and fell off her broom - this wasn't another Dementor incident was it? No, it wasn't. Cho got hit by a bludger. Harry quickly eyed the two Beaters, who were looking back questionally at him. But Harry had to catch the Snitch, fallen seeker or not. He caught it and he heard the voice of Neville fill the stadium with happiness.

"210 - 40! Gryffindor wins!" The Gryffindor stands all yelled with glee. They had won their first game. Harry smiled happily, proud of his team. But then he remembered the fallen Cho. He raced over to her and Seamus and Dean were also standing over her, seeing the problem.

"We didn't do it," they said. "We were focusing on the other Chasers."

It was pretty odd... they didn't know who had done it, and why Cho? Perhaps they wanted Harry to purposely win? They did not know. Harry kneeled over to Cho, who wasn't badly injured by the bludger, just had an aching back from the fall.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her, giving her his hand and helping her up.

"I'm fine," she said, half smiling. "Congratulations." She walked away with her team, who even if they did lose, still praised her.

At dinner that night, Dumbledore made an announcement. It wasn't about the Quidditch game - many things like that happened all the time. He didn't have any suspiciouns of it, and mainly because Harry hadn't gone to him about any of the events that were happening. He still felt a bit angry, and the things he heard or saw weren't important - were they?

"In three weeks, our Halloween feast will be about Unity! We will have many events this year like that. We must stay together if we want to defeat the enemy." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now, the feast will run the same as it always does. However, this time we will not sit with our regular houses, but mix together!" Most of the students were surprised and gave groans. Others just looked at their enemies from other tables and glared.

"I'm sure we'll all be able to work out our differences," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling but a hint of sarcasm and disappointment in his voice.

Hermione glanced over at Malfoy who glanced back at her and they just blushed. They hadn't met since the 'kiss' incident because they both kept making excuses of being busy with other work. Tonks wouldn't care, they hoped, because all they had to do that week was a swelling charm.

Hermione looked back at her friends and gave them a dark stare. "You two were so busy this morning fussing over the games, that you didn't notice what was said in the Daily Prophet."

The boys nodded at her to continue.

"You all know that Karkaroff was missing for a while, right? Well, he's been found. Tramatized, was put under the Cruciatus Curse if you ask me..." Hermione shuddered at saying the curse's name. "But - there was a mark on him. A snake bite... that formed the Dark Mark. It was right next to his old one. He's in St. Mungos right now and won't say a thing... it's like he's been mute."

Ron and Harry looked at her anxiously. In the seat next to Ron, Ginny gave Harry a glance, as if asking if she had told them about the snake hearing incident. He decided it was time to tell them something...

"Last week, Ginny and I -" he was interrupted by Ron.

"What did you to do!?!" he asked defensively. "Harry, you should've let me know first!"

"Nothing, Ron!" Harry said irritably. "I was walking with her and then I heard a snake talking... and then today I saw it again and heard it. Next to it was a black figure... like in my vision when Voldemort... you know. Anyway, I looked back and it was gone. It was probably just an illusion, right?"

"You should tell Dumbledore," Hermione bit her lip.

"No, I don't want to fill his mind with more problems." Harry replied.

Ron just shrugged, scared, but confident. "The castles are safely guarded, you heard Dumbledore. But it would be a good idea to go tell him, just in case." Ron got up and grabbed his things. "I'm going to the library."

This time Harry wasn't going to let him go away. He grabbed Ron's arm and said, "Can I come?"

"Er -" Ron hesitated. "I guess."

"I'm coming too," Hermione declared.

Ron looked a bit nervous, but the three just walked towards the library. They walked in silence for some time. They finally reached the library, and there Madame Pince looked at Ron.

"Oh, you've brought guests, dear! Have you're grades been improving? I'm sure it has! Well, Errol's just arrived." She said happily. They - Hermione and Harry - were perplexed. They had never seen the librarian happy at all. And what was Percy's owl doing with a letter for Ron? Ron just flushed.

"I - er - well I'll take it..."

They sat in the back and Ron recieved a questioning look from his two best friend's.

"Well?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's from Percy..." said Ron, looking a bit shameful. "I guess I have some explaining to do... well... I started writing to Percy when I hadn't gotten into very many N.E.W.T classes... I wanted to be smart."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is that why you've been getting good grades? I'm so proud, but why have you been asking Percy, of all people?"

"Because.. well you know he's been sort of okay with Dad since last June... and I needed help. I was tired of being the stupid, tag-a-long.. you know? No... you guys don't."

Harry replied with a concerned look on his face. "What are you talking about? I'm equal to you, Ron. And if not that, you are much better than me. I get through life by mere luck. Or coincidence."

"Erm.. yeah. Let's just read this letter. He usually has good things to say." Ron replied, not wanting to further the conversation.

_Dear little brother Ron,_

_I am glad you are doing better in all your classes. Snape's hasn't even been giving you that hard of a time? Good, serves him right. Anyway, if you need help you can always come to me. It's hard to trust other people, I know. Especially ones like your two identical brothers - running a joke shop. I still don't know why Mum and Dad approved. Also, how you've been feeling about your two best friends, it's okay. You'll be great someday, perhaps even greater than Dumbledore himself._

_Anyhow, you've read today's paper? Karkaroff's been sent to St. Mungos. And in there it says my dear boss, Cornelius Fudge, head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, has been sent to St. Mungos due to a - according to them - sickness. I'm still a bit sad about him losing Minister of Magic, but I am still Junior Secretary Under Mr. Fudge. Professor Umbridge has quit working for us and moved to Brazil - did I mention that before? Anyway, Fudge isn't sick... he's been bitten my a snake. And what it forms on his arm is the Dark Mark.  
  
The Minister, Amos Diggory, thought it would be too much to have two bites in one day. It's getting suspicious, no doubt it's You-Know-Who.  
  
I will ask you not to mention this to anyone, little brother. It's rather a secret. I'll send you news later. Give Ginny my regards. I'm sorry you guys couldn't visit Hogsmeade this weekend._

_P.S You know that wench Rita Skeeter? Turns out she's working with Madame Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks! What a wonder! She wants to start her own column in the Three Broomsticks guide to drinks._

_Your brother, Percy  
_

"What do you suppose these bites are about?" Hermione asked, her face pale. "It does say in the paper that Fudge was taken ill from a small cold, not a bite."  
  
"I dunno," Harry said. He still hadn't told his friends about the Prophecy or the dream about Sirius. When the time came, he would tell them. "So this is the secret you've been keeping from us, Ron?"  
  
"I'm rather embarrased, mate. Writing to Percy, you see how cocky he still is. Anyway, I didn't want you to think... I was stupid you know."  
  
"You're not Ron." Hermione said confidently.  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna stay here, so if you guys wanna go sleep," Ron gave Harry a wink. "Then you may."  
  
"I am a bit tired," Hermione replied. "Care to come, Harry?" Harry nodded and they made their way out of the library.  
  
Harry decided that now might be a perfect time to tell her. After all, it did feel like the 'oppurtune moment'.  
  
"Em - Hermione, have you ever... felt," he started feeling hot, and pulled his collar. Then he started fidgeting with his fingers. "...felt feelings for your best friend?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Ron?" Hermione asked, not getting the hints. "Of course, not. That whole Yule Ball thing, it was just a contest for us I guess. And, well I'm still talking to Viktor Krum actually, he's still playing Quidditch. Great guy, but I don't think he's the one for me, you know? Not that he's ever said he likes me, but I mean if he did..." Hermione realized she was blabbering and went back to the point. "I mean Ron's one of my best friends. Relationships with a best friend could cause a few problems, don't you think?"  
  
"No, it's just that..." Harry said. But Malfoy passed by with his two, practically bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione glanced dreamily at Malfoy, not hearing Harry's last sentence. Harry didn't really notice - he was too busy glaring at the three. Surprisingly Malfoy didn't return it, he just gave him a regular stare, and then looked away.  
  
When the three boys were out of earshot, Hermione said, "Em - Harry... have you ever felt feelings for an enemy? You know, someone you thought to be an enemy but then... things start to happen?"  
  
Harry didn't really get it, but just answered. "No, I don't really have any girl enemies. Except for that Rita Skeeter if you count her. Oh, and... Bellatrix."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, forgetting about her unknown infatuation with Malfoy and grabbed Harry for a hug. "I'm sorry, shouldn't have asked that."  
  
"Wasn't your fault," Harry mumbled, not wanting Hermione to let go of him. Gosh, he had to stop acting that way or else.. bad things would 'pop up'.

--------------------  
The next morning, Harry woke up earlier than his friends for class. He got ready and nudged Ron. Ron just groaned and took the covers off himself.  
  
"Oh," Ron yawned. "I forgot to wake you up last night about this wicked book I found!" He got up slowly, scratching his head and reached in his trunk for a black silvery book, no smaller than the size of both his hands together, vertically. "It doesn't open. It may look heavy, but it's not."  
  
Harry went over to pick it up. Indeed it was as light as a toothpick. How could something that looked so heavy, made of real black and silver rock, be as light as a feather?  
  
"Where did you find it at?"  
  
Ron began to get dressed into his school robes. "It must have been meant to be in the Restricted Area, or maybe it just got there by mistake? Anyway, I found it in the Potions section. It doesn't open, though. Odd, isn't it?"  
  
"Very," Harry said, fingering the cover. It had little symbols engraved on it. There was a man sitting on a throne, in front of what looked like two torches. A woman sat next to him, wearing a crown of flowers. There were little squares, triangles, and diamonds engraved on the edges. This was just engraved though, so no clear pictures could be seen of who they were. "It must need a key or something to be opened."  
  
Dean suddenly pushed aside the curtains of his four poster and Harry quickly put the book inside Ron's trunk again.  
  
"Hoi, Seamus wake up!" he said, pushing the curtains of his best friend's four poster. When he heard no answer, he opened them. Seamus wasn't there. "Must be down already." Dean just shrugged and put his clothes on.  
  
When the boys got to the Common Room, a few people were awake and fussing over near the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Dean walked over and his face was stricken with horror.  
Ron and Harry saw the urgent looks on everyone's faces, and the anxious mumbles. They walked towards where a body was laying unconcious near the fireplace and couch.  
  
The body of Seamus Finnigan.

**A/N**: The chapters are getting longer because I'm trying to quicken the pace, ya know? I don't want this story to keep lingering on the beginning of the year because more interesting things are going to happen later on! Ohh I hope you guys like this cliffie... those that read it of course. Oh... and I'm two chapters ahead of you guys... so if you want more, then review!!! :) ohh and sorry for my mistakes... please let me know if I made any drastic ones. Now for those faithful reviewers...

**seirra**: I love your support! :) I'm glad you think it's getting intense... hopefully the next few chapters will blow you away lol.. but keep reading!

**angel718**: hey! thanks for reviewing again! Here's another chappie again! Anyway, I read the first chapter of your story, and it's pretty well written and good. I'm sure it would be much better if I watched those series though. :( But I'll get on to reading the rest of it as soon as I can! Keep reviewing! :)

**harrylissa=luv**: Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading! hehe... and we'll just have to see how this turns out, won't we? ;) but I promise you many surprises!


	14. Winky's Madness and the Halloween Feast

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

**Warning**: _This chapter is fairly long (compared to the others, but the ones to come it isnt...)... I think... and may contain sexual material._

"I can assure you that the attack made on Seamus Finnigan will not happen again to anybody within Hogwarts grounds," the headmaster declared at breakfast that same morning. "Mr. Finnigan has been sent to the hospital wing and should be good in no time."

Harry, though feeling ashamed, was hoping the boy would be ready for the next Quidditch practice. He had no one to replace him with.

"Now, everybody, the grounds have been searched and there is no snake in sight. I've looked at various maps and nobody unwanted is in the school," Dumbledore went on. "Just relax and go with your days."

So that's exactly what the students did. Harry, however, needed to speak to Dumbledore. It might be his fault if he didn't tell Dumbledore soon about what he had seen and heard on school grounds. Many things could have happened - and so early in the year! Harry decided that before dinner he would have a talk with the old headmaster.

He and Hermione were in Apparation when they had a conversation that made Harry a bit nervous.

"Gotten any better?" Harry asked Hermione about himself.

"You should stop taking these classes after Christmas, that's for sure. Me, however, have a lot of practicing to do. I don't know what's been happening to me, but I haven't been the best witch this year," Hermione said sighing. She didn't know that feelings for another person distracted a person from their work, which was a total muggle fact that applied to all humans, even wizards.  
Harry told her what she wanted to hear, popping a few feet away from her and walking closer again, "You're the best witch I know! Don't say stuff like that."

"You're very sweet, Harry. I guess that's why you'll always be my best friend." Hermione smiled.

_Only a best friend_? thought Harry. "Yeah... so how's S.P.E.W coming along?"

"I haven't had a chance to do a lot of organizing, you know, all the work this year and all..." Hermione said. "You know, how's Dobby been? I haven't seen him for a while, and Winky too."

"Er -" Harry thought that, even if he felt guilty, now would be the time to tell Hermione that it was Dobby who had taken all the clothing she knitted. "Well, Hermione, um... you know all those clothes you made for the elfs last year... well Dobby took them." He saw the look of disappointment on Hermione's face. "But maybe you could help Winky, she's still a bit depressed."

"Oh, I might as well give up on S.P.E.W," Hermione said before popping to another corner.

"Don't give up on it. It's something you really believe in, so you should continue." Harry was being overly friendly with her, but she didn't notice. "Anyway, how about we visit those elfs before dinner today? You probably have Prefect duty and library with Malfoy, right?"

"How nice of you to memorize my schedule," Hermione said sarcastically, giving a small laugh. "That would be nice. Oh, and I'm not seeing Malfoy in the library tonight." Harry had to grin secretly to himself at that statement.

Before dinner and before Harry was suppose to meet Hermione to go see the elfs in the kitchen, Harry decided to go to Dumbledore's office. There was a problem though... he didn't know this year's password.

"Em... apple tart? Parley? Pop tart?..." it went on for quite some time, when finally he was interrupted by the voice of Dumbledore himself.

"Green smoke colored dung bomb," he said, eyes twinkling. "Come up, I trust there is something you want to speak with me about."

Harry nodded as the two made their way up the stairs behind the Gargoyle. When they got to Dumbledore's office, bright with evening sunlight, they both took a seat.

"About those attacks, Professor," Harry started. "Well, em, I don't want you to think I'm crazy or anything. But... a week ago when I was walking with Ginny, I heard a snake... it was very distant though. And then at the Quidditch game Saturday, I thought I saw a black figure with a snake. It was also distant..."

Dumbledore nodded, but in secret was unsure what to think. "We've done a search, as I said this morning. I think this has to do a bit with your outburst... with Voldemort. As you know, Seamus is a half-blood, therefore it would fit. But the school doesn't know that you had an outburst, so their only worried about the Dark Mark being on these peoples arms."

"Oh... will those marks ever go away?"

"Yes, actually, they don't stay permanent. As far as I can see, once your bitten it puts you unconcious from the bite, but no venom is in the bites. It's just an ordinary bite, bound to go away after a few weeks. I believe Mrs. Granger's has gone away a little."

Harry nodded, thinking if he should tell Dumbledore of his dream about Sirius.

"There are reasons to believe the target wasn't Seamus," Dumbledore stated out of no where. "You do share the same room, don't you?" Again, Harry nodded. "Well, I know of an animal charm and when it bites a certain person - the one it's cursed to bite - it's bite is able to possess them. It's called the Animal Possession Curse."

"You mean," Harry gulped. "The target could have been me?"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, nodding knowingly. "The person using the curse must insert some of his enemy's blood into it, therefore making the bite possess his enemy. Seeing as Voldemort has your blood, it could be so."

Harry pondered for a bit, not locking gazes with the Professor, for any moment Voldemort might pop up. "Professor, I had a dream about Sirius... and he told me about this book so I wouldn't go getting into trouble going back to the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries... he said he only had one dream, something about possessed and other things... it was weird."

Dumbledore nodded, as if he knew something Harry did not. "What was the book called?"

"Wait, you don't believe that I'm crazy for having a dream about Sirius... who in fact is dead?" Harry held back tears at admitting that again.

"Of course not. I was visited by my very close dead cousin once."

Harry felt relieved. "The book was called 'Beyond the Veil' by - well I don't know who."

"By Aberforth Dumbledore." The headmaster finished. "I have the book."

"Your brother?" Harry asked, mouth agape.

"Indeed. He used to work in the Ministry of Magic for the Department of Mysteries twenty years ago. When he quit, he decided to write a very, very secretive book about the Veil. There was only two copies. One he gave to me and the other he has with him in his home in New Zealand, where he's raising his goats. At least that's what he last told me." Dumbledore looked closely at the boy, knowing that Voldemort wouldn't dare touch his mind anytime soon. "Would you like to see it?" Giving the boy something perfectly safe and unharmful would make him happy, right?

"May I borrow it for a while?" Harry asked, feeling like he had just been relieved of a great spell.

"I must ask you to keep this a bit of a secret," Dumbledore replied. "But of course, you may."

Dumbledore reached under his desk for a very dusty, average sized book. It was black, and had a very worn out cover. The inside pages were hand written. He handed Harry the book and Harry gave him a thanks and left the room happily. He went to his room in the Gryffindor tower and placed the book neatly in his trunk. He would read it later after he had finished his visit to the elfs with Hermione. That was more important at the moment - alone time with Hermione.

They met up by their Portrait hole. Other people were outside, enjoying their break, or some were in class finishing up their day's work. Ron claimed he needed to be in the library again, according to Hermione. Ron had refused to talk about how he had felt about his best friends. He sure hadn't had a problem admitting it to the 'cocky' Percy.

Harry and Hermione reached the portrait with the fruits and tickled the pear. They were let in and they saw a few house elfs working on preparing the day's dinner. There they saw Dobby struggling against Winky in the corner near a fire place.

"Fine!" Winky squeeled. "Winky isn't caring anymore for working for her dear, dear Mr. Crouch! Crouchie Jr is dead as well, isn't he, cousin Dobby?" She shot a spell at Dobby, who dodged it and the spell hit a table instead.

"Winky must stops this!" Dobby insisted. "No going crazy, not a good example to other elfs."

Winky spotted Hermione and Harry, who were looking at her suspiciously. They were obviously intimidated by the elf's behavior - Mr. Crouch did die two years before. "Ah! You - Harry Potter and his little girlfriend! She tries to convince Winky to stops working, well she has!!" She shot a spell at Hermione, who shouted "_Protego_!" to sheild herself from it.

Winky continued on with her madness. "Dobby is idiot! Working for money! Well, Winky has master no more!" Winky started weeping in the corner. Dobby went over to try and console her, but she pushed him away. "You is evil!" She shouted another curse at Dobby, who this time didn't miss it and flew into another elf who was trying to prepare pumpkin pie.

Dobby got up and looked at Harry. "Is not good idea for Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione to be in here right now. Winky going crazy! Dobby takes care of this! Just leave now!"

Harry and Hermione (who was a bit upset at seeing Dobby wearing all her elf clothes) walked out of the door hesitantly.

As the two made their way having casual conversation (and many side glances at Hermione from Harry) they encountered Neville walking with Luna. Ever since the incident at the Department of Mysteries, the two had become close friends.

"How does this sound?" Luna asked Neville, clearing her voice. "He smells like great big ballons, and reminds me of apple pies. He may act like a big buffon, but he's the one who has my eye..."

Neville shrugged and replied, "It's very... poetic."

Luna's eyes lit up. "Really? You think so?"

Neville just nodded nervously before walking quickly into the Great Hall.

------------------------------------

The week went by fast and finally the Halloween feast came. Nobody knew how Dumbledore would make the seating arrangements so when dinner came that night everyone just stood outside the Great Hall nervously. By this time Seamus was better and able to attend Quidditch practice and classes.

Dumbledore finally came, smiling happily and said, "Oh, children, step into the Great Hall and you will see what happens!"

A second year Hufflepuff stepped in first and to everyone's surprised he bounced up and landed in Gryffindor's table. He looked around, seeing if he had gotten hurt but he hadn't at all. Students started to step in, some at once and others waited. Finally most people were seated. Harry ended up next to a first year Ravenclaw and a third year Slytherin at the Hufflepuff table. The Slytherin gave him bad looks by the Ravenclaw looked up at him admiringly. He sat across Pansy Parkinson, who also gave him dirty looks, but went on talking to the third year Slytherin sitting next to Harry. Hermione ended up sadly sitting next to Malfoy at the Ravenclaw table and Ron was across Luna Lovegood at the Gryffindor table who gave him dreamy looks. Ron fidgeted around uncomfortably at her gestures.

Before the dinner started, Dumbledore explained what he had done.

"You see, I put a simple little bouncing charm on the first few steps into the Great Hall. Of course, it's gone now, but it was completely safe. Even if Professor McGonagall didn't agree with me," He looked at the deputy headmistress, eyes twinkling. "Now enjoy the specially made food for tonight!"

The table started to fill with sweets with halloween decorations. There was carrot cake, pumpkin pie, halloween toffee sweets (sent by the Weasley' brothers) and other wizard food. The first years were delighted of the colors each of the foods had. It was after all, a special occassion with special food. The dinner finally started and the Great Hall wasn't as loud as it usually was at holiday occassions.

"You have been ignoring me delibrately?" Malfoy whispered to Hermione, who spilled a little bit of her pumpkin juice at his words. She felt a rush of warmth go through her and her cheeks turned hot.

"No, I've just been busy," Hermione replied trying to drain the blood from her face.

He moved his mouth closer to her ear, placing a hand on her thigh. He whispered softly, "How about we have some lessons tonight?"

Hermione started breathing harder, not knowing what was coming over her. Malfoy's hand slowly went up her thigh and she quickly moved her legs to stop him from going any further.

"If we must practice the Reducing charm, then yes I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement."

Malfoy just smirked and moved back before people started looking at him suspiciously.

Back at the Hufflepuff table Harry noticed Pansy looking across at the next table, eyeing Malfoy, grinning. Pansy could see the love blooming out from her lover's eyes, and knew she would be able to manipulate him. Oh, things were definitely going her way.

Harry just shrugged and went on eating.  
  
------------------  
Harry got back to his room that night alone. Ron went to the library and Hermione had to meet Malfoy. Harry just finished his work (he was doing that lot this year because his friends were so busy - even making up gibberish for Divination on his own - Ron had been actually doing the work now!) and then went up to get ready for bed. He looked in his trunk for socks when he found the mirror that Sirius had given him the year before. He decided he would give it one more try.

"Sirius Black!" Harry yelled quietly into the mirror. Nothing came for a while, but then a figure started to appear.

"Harry?" It was the sleepy voice and face of Remus Lupin.

"Oh..." Harry said disappointedly. "Why do you have Sirius' mirror?"

"He left it and I heard someone calling into it." Remus answered. "Anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Harry lied. He was feeling weird about a lot of things. "How are you? And how's Buckbeak... and did Kreacher finally get his head cut off?"

"Buckbeak's fine, just still a bit sad after not seeing Sirius for so long..." Remus' voice sounded sad. "Kreacher... he went to stay with the Malfoy's. But, it turns out he was freed by Narcissa, ever since Lucius was sent to prison. I heard he's miserable."

"Serves him right," Harry mumbled. "Well that's great, Professor."

"You shouldn't call me that anymore, Harry. It's alright to call me Lupin, or Remus, if you want." he replied. "But I'll be going to bed now, you do the same. Oh, and give Tonks my hello. It's kind of lonely around headquarters without her." He gave a wink, but of course didn't mean anything by it.

Suddenly a thought creeped into Harry's mind. "Wait! Lupin!" Remus face reappeared and he gave Harry a questioning look. "Is it possible for Sirius to come back as a painting? Like those portraits?"

"Oh," Remus started. "Portraits... their well, not exactly easy to talk to. Their just imprints of a person's soul. So, it would just give little quotes here and there, like Mrs. Black. And I believe they have to be drawn before the person dies, but I can't be quite sure."

"But what about Professor Dippet? His portrait teaches Apparation?..." Harry asked.

"Well," Remus began. "He must have put a lot of magic on his portrait for it to do that. But yes, some can talk."

With that the two said their goodbyes and Harry decided he would read 'Beyond the Veil' the next day.

During this time, Hermione was in the Room of Requirement waiting for Malfoy to arrive. She had been looking at all her old S.P.E.W materials, thinking if she should give up on her plead for the elfs.

"What's that?" Malfoy came and sat next to her, making sure to close to door behind him.

Hermione quickly put her things away, feeling embarrased. But Malfoy grabbed her arm and started his game. "You don't have to be afraid you know."

"I should tell you the same," Hermione replied, referring to the mark on his arm.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

Hermione looked at him and decided S.P.E.W wasn't such a big deal after all. "It's my plead to pay elfs for work."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. "You do realize that they don't want to be free, right?"

Hermione just sighed. "Yes, which is why I'm giving up on it. But enough about me, what's your story?"

Malfoy just shrugged. "Let's just put it this way - I hope my father never breaks out of prison."

"That's it? I know there's more."

Malfoy didn't want to tell her anymore, so he silenced her by pulling her into a kiss. She, again, was taken back by it, but after a while went along with it. He went soft on her at first, but then the kiss became more passionate and she was surprised to open her mouth for his tongue to enter. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, but her body wanted this. Malfoy was enjoying this, but feeling bad at the same time. However, the body can do many things just by their desires. They went on until Malfoy was practically lying on top of her. Things would've gone farther if she hadn't pushed him off.

She breathed hard as she sat up. Her senses all came back to her and she said, "I can't do this. We can't have lessons if they'll only turn out like this." Then, out of a certain fury, she slapped him across the face.

Malfoy rubbed his face, staring at her in awe. He liked his girls feisty, but what in the bloody hell was that all about? Well, since the little mudblood made him mad, he would just have to work harder to make her fall in love with him - in the end it would be her hurting, not him right? Still, though, he felt a bit bad about what he was doing to her, even if it wasn't like a Malfoy to feel bad.

Hermione just grabbed her belongings and walked out of the room feeling dirtied by her body's desires.

**A/N**: I'm not good at sexual scenes. Yuck, I don't generally like that, because what would JK think, seeing her characters doing that! Haha... but yes, then again they are all 16 years old now, and all teenagers go through this type of thing, even wizards and witches. I hope this chapter was enjoyable! :) Much much more will happen. It's long because I don't want to spend so much time on just two months of the school year! Hehe... things are happening people. Story's starting to spice up. KEEP READING... CH. 15 happens to be one of my favorites! :) But if you don't review I won't put it up!!!


	15. Snape's Boggart and the Hogsmeade Visit

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

**A/N**: This is my favorite chappy so far!! Enjoy!

The next few weeks had gone by. Hermione had not met with Malfoy in the library or the Room of Requirement lately. When they were tested by Tonks, they just answered correctly and did their defensive charms as if they had been working together. The truth was, Hermione had been ignoring Malfoy again ever since that 'incident' in the Room of Requirement. Malfoy hadn't tried to talk to her, he would give her time. She'd be wanting him in no time, he kept telling himself.

November wasn't scheduled for any Quidditch games. The next one would be in December, a weekend before the Christmas holidays. Harry still made his team practice harder four days of the week before dinner.

"Harder throws!" He would tell the Chasers. Although Ginny would be tired, she still gave Harry admiring looks and kept her head up high. The other boys were restless, sometimes even had bags under their eyes the next morning because right after dinner they would go to sleep, wake up in the middle of the night and do their work, and sleep again. Harry didn't feel bad though, because they needed this practice and he was going through the same things.

Ron didn't tell his best friends how he felt yet. The truth was that there was more reasons why he was in the library other than working and receiving letters from Percy... However hard Quidditch practices were, Ron managed to make it to the library after dinner and before Prefect Duty every night. Hermione didn't spend a lot of her time doing work in the library. She much preferred the common room, or up in her room. She would only spend time in the library during her breaks or weekends, if she wasn't with her friends.

All three of them had improved in Apparation. Ron had improved a lot in his classes and even Snape gave him awkward looks and tried every little reason to pick on him - but his reasons were running out. He still gave Harry and Hermione a hard time though, but it wasn't that bad. Malfoy wasn't there to see them being humiliated.

A Wednesday night - which was a relief to Gryffindor Quidditch players because it was their night off - in mid-November, Dumbledore made a happy announcement to those at dinner.

"I am pleased to announce that 3rd years and up will be able to visit Hogsmeade this Saturday." The Great Hall burst into cheerful applause. "Still, we will all be precautious. We will return to Hogsmeade earlier than usual, and I will accompany you all to Hogsmeade." Some students were surprised, others were still too happy that finally they would be visiting Hogsmeade for the year - especially third years. "Teachers always go along, you know, but this time I am going with them. Just to make sure things don't get out of hand."

After dinner, Harry had his usual Occlumency lessons with Snape. Hermione, who hadn't told her best friends about the incident with Malfoy, hurried to her room after dinner to finish some work. Ron was in the library doing his work among another thing... it seemed like their little trio hadn't been as close this year.

As Harry walked down the dungeons into Snape's classroom, he thought about the book he'd been reading for the past few weeks. He hadn't gone through it all, as privacy was very hard to get in Hogwarts, but he had gone through the majority of it. There were very many interesting facts, and a section that Harry found to be very amusing and informative: Section 1: What Lies Beyond...

_What lies Beyond the Veil is so dangerous that when the mysterious object was found, it was kept within the Department of Mysteries. Once belonged to a very old and ancient (almost believed to be legend) underwater castle that is meant to stay secret, even if in ruins by now, it was taken because the prince of the castle was abusing his uses with the Veil. He would throw in completely innocent people and mermaids for the fun of it, or because he hated them._

_But back to the point of this section, what lies beyond the Veil is Pergutory - neither Heaven nor Hell, but the borderline between both. Bodies that fall through immediately become lost souls that are stuck in there. They usually turn feelingless - unless they have very strong wills to feel - but because they are stuck, they have nothing left for even their souls to live for anymore._

_The reason people can hear voices when they come near the Veil is because those are the souls still with feeling - pleading for their souls to somehow to be taken out of there and sent whereever they are meant to be. As far as I know, there is no possible way. Once you fall through the Veil, your stuck._

_A legend is that to communicate with their most living ones, they are allowed one dream visit. Only one, to let them know how they are. It doesn't last long, and fades soon after they had just barely started..._

_This Veil was said to be sent up thousands of years ago by Persephone as a gift to enter Heaven along with her breed of thestrals. But when Hades found out about her betrayal, he immediately cursed the Veil for anyone who falls into it - to land into Pergutory._

"Where have I heard a story like this before?..." Harry pondered to himself as he recalled the words of the book. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he walked into Snape's dull gray dungeon.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Snape said. "Are you ready? Have you been emptying your head every night before sleeping?"

Harry hadn't done that _every_ night, as some nights he was busy reading the book. But he had done it when he could.

"Yes," Harry replied coldly.

The two were just about to start when one of Snape's cupboards started to move uncontrollably. Harry wondered what it was curiously, but Snape just waved his hand and went over to it.

"These boggarts, never go away. Although I haven't seen one in a while," Snape muttered to himself. But Snape hadn't dealt with these in a while, as he had said, and when he opened it, he began to raise his wand and say, "_Riddickulus_!" but he only got as far as, "Riddi - " and his mouth fell open at the sight he hadn't seen for a very long time.

The sight of Lily Potter being tortured by an unknown figure in a room with black books and the Dark Mark engraved on the side... the room Harry had seen in his dream about Hermione. His mother looked about a year younger than when he saw her in the Mirror of Erised... and yet she was suffering, probably at the hands of Voldemort himself.

However, Harry knew it was a boggart and because he didn't know what the whole thing was about and Snape was still in a state of shock, Harry had to mutter the counter curse. He placed the boggart back in the cupboard. He gave Snape a very questioning look. When Snape finally got out of his shock, he looked at Harry, not knowing what to say.

"May I ask what that was all about, Professor?" Harry asked, knowing that if he asked politely he might get a polite reply back from Snape. He knew either way Snape wouldn't give him an answer, but he also knew he had more of a chance asking nicely.

Snape just stared at him, his eyes turning into slits, "That is none of your business, Potter." Looks like Harry's theory was wrong. "We'll end here tonight. Come back next week."

Harry stared at Snape with questioning eyes. Snape stared back with cold ones, that refused to answer. Harry just shrugged and left the room, extremely curious and deciding that this was one secret he wasn't keeping from his friends.

It was now the Saturday of the first visit to Hogsmeade. The halls were filled with laughter and excitement on that foggy morning. Kids were all wearing mittens and scarfs and hats and even some muggle clothing. Harry had explained to Ron and Hermione the night before about Snape's boggart. And they were discussing it again as they walked along to wear the Hogsmeade students were meeting.

"It just doesn't fit... why would Snape's worse fear be to see your mother suffering, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't you guys see it?" Hermione asked, aggrivated. Harry liked seeing her like that. "Don't you ever wonder why Dumbledore trusts Snape? Well... maybe your mother had a lot to do with it, Harry."

Harry pondered that for a moment. Of course it did! How could he miss it? Then he remembered that he was suppose to be going to Hogsmeade with Ginny today, so he dismissed himself from his friends.

"I'm meeting with Ginny today. She wants to go to Hogsmeade alone with me," Harry said.

Ron scowled, and said, "Alone, eh? A date?" At first he was okay with the fact that his sister used to fancy Harry, but now that they were older things might have gotten out of hand.

"Relax, Ron," Harry replied. "She just wants me to help her find Christmas presents for you two."

Hermione just laughed and said, "Oh, how sweet!" Harry didn't like the idea of not spending the first Hogsmeade visit with Hermione, but he did make a promise to Ginny, who at the moment was making her way towards him. "Oh, Ron, stop scowling. Trust your sister! She is fifteen now, you know."

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione joined in on one carriage on their way to Hogsmeade. When they arrived, Harry and Ginny went a separate way from them.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Harry asked Ginny as they walked along the streets. They spotted Dumbledore walking with his hands behind his back next to Professor McGonagall. His eyes were twinkling and he smiled at the two.

"I don't know," Ginny said, eyeing the couples love tea house that Harry had attended the year before with Cho Chang on Valentines Day.

Harry, however, was spotting another store. It was a store that Harry had never seen before. It had a small glass window on the side and a small glass door. From what Harry could see, the inside was filled with bright objects that looked almost antique. But it was such a very colorful store, that it was almost impossible to think the objects were antique. Harry looked up at the flowery engraved name of the shop: _Mrs. Fairyskit's Antiques_.

"Ohh... it looks interesting!" Ginny exclaimed, forgetting about the couples' tea house.

The two walked inside the store, which wasn't filled with many people at the moment. And the people that were in there were mostly girls, anyway. Harry regretted wanting to come inside this shop.

Then a very short and plump woman, wearing a pink apron over a yellow dress and a pointed hat over her gray hair approached them. Not just approach - but fly! The almost-dwarf woman flew to them - with wings! Harry and Ginny looked at the little lady in awe.

"What's a matter, kids?" said the lady in a squeaky, high pitched voice. "Have you never heard of fairy witches before?"

The two nodded their heads in unison.

"Oh, well, there aren't very many of us left." The lady said sadly. "Anywho, I'm Mrs. Fairyskit, and you are?" Then suddenly her eyes made her way up Harry's forehead. "Oh, Harry Potter! Hello, dear. I've been wondering when you'd stumble upon my little old shop." She spread her mouth into a wide smile proudly, her big blue eyes becoming smaller as her smile grew.

Harry said, "We've never learned about you in Hagrid's - I mean Care of Magical Creatures."

The old fairy pouted. "Why, we hardly need taking care of, young man," Ginny giggled. "We are just like wizards and witches, only short with wings!" The old woman saw Ginny giggling and smiled to her appreciatingly. "Now, are you young Mr. Potter's girlfriend?" Ginny blushed and Harry started feeling nervous. Ginny definitely wasn't his girlfriend, and he wasn't thinking that in a bad way either. What would Ron think if that _did_ happen?

"Er - no ma'am, and sorry for the misunderstanding," Harry said apologetically. "Anyway, we're looking for Christmas gifts for friends."

The fairy kept her smile on her face and called for an assistant to come and well - assist with Ginny and Harry. She was younger and her apron was purple and she wore a pale green dress under.

Ginny found an antique Quaffle for Ron (which was kept in a glass box) and an antique muggle dentistry set for Hermione. Perhaps it would remind her of her parents. Actually, Harry picked out the present for Hermione. After they said their goodbyes (and Mrs. Bottom offered them a free cup of tea in her little tea shop next door run by her daughters on their next visit) they walked over to _Weasley & Weasley Jokes to Joke You Out_.

"Hiya, sis!" said George, wearing a pair of earmuffs. He set the earmuffs on Ginny's head and she began giggling, then the earmuffs started tickling her ears. She quickly took them off.

"You guys just missed Ron and Hermione," Fred said. Younger kids were looking around their store, amazed. Some had little evil grins on their faces. April Fools would be coming up in a few months, after all. "Anyway, would you wanna buy Dad one of our tickling earmuffs? Or maybe dear Percy?" The twins chuckled.

"You know, that might not be a bad idea," Ginny chuckled along with them.

Harry was eyeing the store as he asked, "You think my lovely cousin would want anything from here for Christmas?"

"It's such a bummer that we had to leave our Diagon Alley store and move here to Hogsmeade... you know that mother of ours... thinking Diagon Alley had gone mad with attacks..." George sighed.

"I loved that place... so much explosion on old man next door..." Fred remenisced.

After the four had a short laugh, the twins were about to answer Harry's question about a gift for Dudley. George was pulling out a jar of blue and green worm-shaped candy when suddenly a shriek was heard in a nearby store. George and Fred couldn't leave their shop, but were alarmed by what the fuss was about. Doing the mature thing, which was odd for the two, they closed the doors so the kids wouldn't be exposed to the horror happening outside, but not before Ginny and Harry went flying out of it.

"You should have stayed inside with your brothers," Harry muttered to Ginny as their pace began to quicken towards where they heard the shriek. As they were approaching the sight where a crowd was at, a snake slithered towards them. Nobody noticed and Harry and Ginny were left alone with a vicious looking Python.

_This snake looks strangely familiar_, one part of Harry's brain told him. _But then again all snakes look the same_, thought another part. _I would know if it was a snake I've seen before, okay_?

Then another voice popped into his head, and started hissing the words, "_Let me have a bite, it won't hurt_." Harry was about to reply, but Sirius' warning rang into his head.

Harry quickly shoved Ginny behind him and said, "_Stupefy_!" But the curse didn't come out. Harry tried another curse. "_Reducio_!" The snake was suppose to shrink by now, but it didn't.

"Ginny, do this for me!" Harry pleaded to Ginny.

Ginny then took a step in front of Harry and kept stuttering as she tried to yell the curse. "Stu - Stuperrfy - _Stupefy_!" The snake then went unconcious and just lay on the outside floor. However, Ginny fainted along with it from the shock of seeing another snake again, dropping her newly purchased items on the ground. Harry caught her, getting on his knees, just in time.

"_Enervate_!" Harry mumbled with as much strength as he could muster. This was the first time he tried it on a fainted student and it turned out quite right.

Ginny's eyes opened and she looked at Harry. She hadn't quite remembered the events that just happened and was wondering gleefully why she was in Harry's arms. Then she remembered and he gave her a new set of instructions.

"I need to get in there and tell Dumbledore what just happened here. He must be in there..." Harry said, getting up along with Ginny, who was picking up her belongings.

"But how will you get through that?" She asked him, staring at the huge crowd near the Hog's Head.

"Apparation," he said, although he wasn't too confident about it. "I can't just leave you here alone with a snake that could wake up in any minute... so..." Harry contemplated for a moment.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself," Ginny insisted. "I'll just give a scream if anything happens, and plus there are people still in their stores watching, so we should be okay."

Harry nodded and concentrated as hard as he could on the destination he wanted to be in. And he again succeeded.

"Aberforth!" the voice of Dumbledore shrieked. He quickly walked over to the spot where a body was laying in the Hog's Head. The body of that familiar bartender that Harry realized looked like Dumbledore and smelled of goats. "You told me you were living in New Zealand!"

"I was... for a while." Aberforth replied weakly. "But then... things happened. You know me, the gambler... anyway... I was attacked here by a snake," he pointed to his arm where the snake bit him. "And there were Death Eaters in here... but their gone now."

Dumbledore nodded, "Professor McGonagall, please round up all the students and get them ready for the trip back to Hogwarts. Aberforth, would you care to be healed in the school's Hospital Wing? Madame Pomfrey works wonders." Aberforth nodded, but suddenly the headmaster spotted Harry. "Harry?"

"Outside, professor," Harry said urgently. Professor McGonagall shooed the crowd away and gave the headmaster and Harry room to walk through. Then she began running around Hogsmeade looking for all the students. She actually put the "Sonorus" charm on herself to round them all up.

Harry explained the Dumbledore what had happened between him, the snake, and Ginny as they walked to the scene. When they arrived, Ginny was rubbing her head, laying on the floor. And the snake was gone.

**A/N**: I don't know why I've been delaying this chapter... but well here it is! Keep reviewing! Thank you to those who have been! I hope you liked this chapter because the next two won't have as much suspense... it'll be about Christmas! Well - I'll admit there will be a little Christmas love. ;)


	16. Plans for Christmas

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

"Where's the snake!? What happened, Gin? Are you okay?!" Harry said, helping Ginny up. "Professor, it was here, I swear!"

Dumbledore just looked at Ginny questioningly. "Ms. Weasley, what happened?"

"Well, I was keeping a close eye on the snake... and then I got knocked out by something on my head. Then I guess the snake disappeared." Ginny said, looking alarmed. "I don't know what or who hit me... and I doubt I've been put under any memory charms because I remember everything else before that."

Harry had a look of fury and disappointment on his face. Ginny just looked at him with sad eyes. Dumbledore rubbed his beard, eyes no longer twinkling.

"And nobody saw? Most people are looking out their store windows right now," Dumbledore asked.

"It all happened to fast." Ginny replied.

"He probably apparated, then," Dumbledore said, sighing. "We'll do a search on Hogsmeade, but please, you two, get back to the carriages to Hogwarts."

Ginny grabbed her newly purchased presents and walked along beside a very disappointed Harry. The world was still in danger because of that horrible snake.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what happened." Ginny finally apologized, for something she wasn't really responsible of.

"It's okay," Harry replied. "It's no one's fault, just the pricks who did it."

They found a carriage and loaded it. Neville and Luna joined them, Luna humming dreamily to herself.

"Thanks, though, for helping me today, Harry. I should have stayed, but I don't know..." Ginny said, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, well you stunned the snake..." Harry said. "So I should be thanking you." But Harry wondered why his curses didn't work against the snake. He quickly muttered a "_Lumos_!" to see if he still had magic in him. Luckily he still did because a bright light was formed by his wand, and he muttered "_Nox_," right after.

The two smiled at each other and received questioning looks from Neville. Luna was fondling with a gift in her hands.

"It'll probably be in the papers tomorrow, Neville," Harry said, sighing and looking out the carriage window.

The next few days came and nothing new had happened. As Harry suspected, the attack at Hogsmeade was in the Daily Prophet. A bit overexaggerated, but accurate nonetheless. Harry still hadn't learned anything about Snape's boggart. The sight of his mother suffering had finally caught up with him and he was startled by it. It was so odd that Snape's boggart could take that form... why would it take that form? Harry's mind whirled with wonder. And also the snake... the snake seemed so extremely familiar to Harry. It could not have been Voldemort's snake, Nagini, because he would have known... no, this was another snake, no doubt doing Voldemort's dirty work, but it was another snake, that was for sure.

Another thing was coming up - the Christmas holidays. The headmaster must have had something planned for Christmas, but if he didn't Harry didn't know what he would do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to headquarters - it reminded him too much of Sirius and he had enough of that for one summer. The plans for Christmas were yet to come.

Harry had finished the book that Dumbledore had let him borrow. Concerning Aberforth - he went back to work at the Hog's Head after a week. Albus was catching up with his brother and was so surprised that Aberforth never told him about his business with the Goblins. Anyway, Harry finished the book and found out all he could about the Veil. He had mentioned it to Ron, who had a few looks at it, but didn't really take time to read it. He was still always spending most of his time in the library.

The second week of December at dinner, Dumbledore mentioned the Christmas plans.

"Well, I'm going to hire the Wizarding Russian Ballet to give us the Nutcracker in the Great Hall on Christmas Eve. The Hall will be arranged like a theatre. I am hoping that many of you stay, for it will be a great show." He said and then sat back down. Some boys grunted and said they were going home for sure, but most girls were excited and talking about how they would stay.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" Harry asked Hermione and Ginny after Dumbledore made the announcement. Ron was in the library - again. This was getting interestingly ridiculous again - even though they knew half of the reason why he was there.

"I would like to see the show, I've always admired dancers, you know," Hermione replied. "But I think I wanna spend time with my parents this Christmas."

Harry just nodded. What on earth was he going to do?

"I think I'll be going back to Headquarters." Ginny said. "That's where Mum wants me."

"Oh, that's great," Harry retorted to the both of them.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" she said, but didn't get to finish because Ron came walking in with books in his hands and the Daily Prophet on top of them.

"You're gonna have to move, mate," he told Dean Thomas, who was sitting next to Harry. Dean just shrugged and moved to the next seat over. Ron sat down. "I've got some interesting news, and some bad news."

"I guess it's safe to go with the interesting news first," said Hermione.

"Well, look at these books, Hermione!" Ron accidentally slammed the books on the table, causing it to shake. Fellow Gryffindors gave him irritated looks, but he just went on. "I was browsing the 'debates' section in the library for that History of Magic report we have due on why Indian Wizards despised Apparation. I found a few books on the debate against unpaid house elfs."

Hermione just looked at him in awe, with the other two. What on earth was wrong with this boy? "It's weird, Ron, that you're acting this way. And it's also weird that I've never seen those books before."

"Oh.. you know." Ron said.

"Well... I've sort of given up on that, Ron. House elfs don't want to be freed." Hermione replied.

"When you read the things in here, you'll wanna continue it again. And Hermione, I'm gonna help you!" Ron said, eyes bright.

The other three were looking at him with confused looks. Ron noticed and just slowly grabbed the Daily Prophet.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "The bad news..." His face became pale. "Is that the Death Eaters broke out of prison..."

The other three's faces were now both confused and horrified.

"How!?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, they just have. They broke out last night." Ron replied. "They were so heavily guarded, too."

Then Hermione's original idea came back to her head. "I think it would be safer if you guys spent Christmas at my house."

"Your house?" Harry said, wide-eyed yet fascinated. Hermione's house... for Christmas. That would be a definite oppurtune moment.

"I don't think Mum will mind, do you Ginny?" Ron asked his sister.

Ginny pondered. "No... er - do you mean me too?"

Hermione gave her a hearty laugh. "Of course, Gin!"

"Do you think Dumbledore will mind?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Dumbledore walking by. His eyes were again twinkling darkly behind his half-moon spectacles. "Oh, and by the way I prefer _Professor_. I think it is a quite safe place to be for the holidays... especially with the Death Eaters breaking out of prison... which reminds me..." He quickly walked back to the Teachers' table and clapped his hands, shutting the students up. "I think most of you have read that the Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban." Most gave shudders and odd glances. Hermione glanced over at Malfoy and noticed his eyes were downcast. "For the holidays, it is safe to be here, I promise, as I will be here most of the time, and so will the teachers. But if you want to spend time with your family, then so be it. But that ballet show will be quite wonderous, if you ask me..." And he walked back down the Great Hall to whatever destination he was going to.

The last Quidditch game of the fall season, Ravenclaw played against Hufflepuff. As Harry suspected, Ravenclaw won. Cho was too fast for the Hufflepuff's seeker. All the team's were still on the same page, except Hufflepuff was a bit behind... they would be out of the plays if Gryffindor beat them when they came back from the holidays.

Before the holidays started, and the four of them would be attending the Grangers' for Christmas, the trio decided to pay a last visit to Hagrid, who was in fact taking his brother back to his rightful home.

"It's so sad, 'Arry... I don't want 'em to get all beat up o'er there. 'E's gotten so good in 'is english too." Tears were coming down the half-giant's face. "But I know I gotta do what I got ter do..."

"It's alright," Hermione said. "I'm sure he will be able to take care of himself. And he's gotten so much bigger, after all."

"Yep, I suppose yer right. I gotta 'ave faith in 'em... that'd do it." He now wiped the tears from his eyes. "It'll be a long journey... but I'll be thinkin' of how much better he'd be in 'is own enviro'ment."

Harry said, "Yeah, don't worry Hagrid. He'll be okay."

Ron also joined in on the reassurance. "Yeah. I'm sure he's gotten loads better. And he'll be able to use what you taught him back in his old home."

Hagrid pulled the three of them into a tight hug. They were struggling to breath as he patted them all on the back, but they just continued to hug him back and encourage him through muffles.

"Well, you lot better go packin' now. I'll be back after Christmas break, for sure. Don't forget about those Horklumps we've been studyin' this term." The Horklumps were the most boring creatures next to the flobberworms. Hagrid was too depressed about Grawp to bring home any other interesting creatures. "I'll send yeh some... grass er somethin' from the mountains."

With that the three said their farewells and left toward the castle.

Hermione decided she needed to use the bathroom and departed from the boys halfway towards the Gryffindor tower. On her way, she passed by Malfoy. The two hadn't talked or met for about a month, only meeting eyes whenever they saw each other in the halls, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, or during dinner.

But this time, Malfoy decided that his plan of her wanting him by the 'silent treatment' wasn't working. He had to make a move now.

"Granger, where are you going for the holidays?" he asked sweetly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I will be with my family and my best friends."

"Ah, I see..." he replied, expecting her to ask what he would be doing, but received no such thing, only silence. "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing?"

"If you want to tell me, go ahead." Hermione said impatiently. Giving him this kind of treatment was kind of fun.

"Staying here," it was true, but acting it out sentimentally would also give him the head's up. "You know, my father's broken out of prison... mother doesn't want me coming home. I suppose the ballet would be okay... but even better if I had someone like you to go with." He stepped closer to her. She just stood still.

"If you know anything about Vo - _his_ - plans, it would be nice to tell me." Hermione replied, trying her best to avoid his last comment.

He stepped even closer, and now they were face to face. "But I don't know anything."

She could feel his hot breath on her face and for some reason she felt that warmth go through her again. She felt it even more when their gazes met.

"Happy Early Christmas," Malfoy said, and he pasted one sweet kiss on her lips before walking away, leaving her feeling swept off her feet.

As Hermione walked back towards her Portrait after using the bathroom she met up with Ron.

"I thought you were going back to the tower?" Hermione asked him.

Ron replied, noticing the brightness in Hermione's eyes and the blushing in her face. "I forgot a book in the library. Anyway, why are you so red?"

"Um, no reason," Hermione lied. She then quickly tried to change the subject. "What's with the change, Ron? You are so different now... you've been acting like ... me!"

They both laughed. "Well... let's just say people can change you." Ron cleared his voice. Now it was his turn to change the subject. "So, you wanna hear more about those house-elf rights books? We can talk about it more when we're at your house... your parents don't care that boys are coming over right?"

Hermione gave an airy laugh. "Oh, of course not! They would be delighted to spend the holidays with you!"

Just as the two were approaching the Fat Lady, two figures appeared in front of them.

"Good afternoon, ma'am and sir. Yes, Dobby brings Winky here to apologize." Dobby gave Winky a scolding look. At first the young elf looked down, but her big, round eyes gazed back up and Ron and Hermione.

"I is sorry," then she quickly returned her gaze to the ground. She looked as if she was ashamed to be saying that.

"Now, the gift, Winky..." Dobby said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Winky looked back up and conjoured a mistletoe! "Happy Christmas...." And she handed it to Ron. Winky then began crying and ran away. Dobby followed the agonized elf.

"Have a happy christmas! Tell Harry that Dobby will send him nice gifts!" Dobby said, running after Winky.

"Dobby gives such odd gifts," Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, he does," Ron replied, smirking. He knew exactly what he was gonna do with this at Hermione's house... He placed the piece of mistletoe into his pocket.

The trip to Hermione's was full of anticipation from all four of them. They had very few conversations on the train back to Kings Cross. Hermione was eager to introduce her very best friends to her parents and was excited about finally being the host during Christmas. Ron was eager to meet Hermione's parents and perhaps maybe do book work with her - then maybe discuss the house-elf rights. Ginny was also eager to meet the Grangers. She was also happy to be spending Christmas at a new place. Harry... well he was excited period about being at his crush's house for Christmas. What exciting things would happen?

They finally arrived at Kings Cross and were greeted by Hermione's mom. She had bushy, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Hermione ran over to her and gave her the longest and loving hug that the other three had ever seen. It had been a while since Hermione spent Christmas with her family.

When they arrived at Hermione's pink house in London, Ron and Ginny were fascinated with the cleanliness of the neighborhood. They were even more impressed by the cleanliness of the inside of the house. When they walked in the door, the first thing you could see were stairs - golden brown stairs that led straight up into the second floor of the house. Next there was a hallway leading into the kitchen, a neat little living room to the right, complete with a fireplace and comfy soft couches, and a dining room to the left.

"Well, there's a room down here for you boys," Hermione explained. "Ginny and I will share my room. Just get settled in and then come out into the living room... we're going to have a nice, homemade dinner and then decorate the tree!"

Ron and Harry walked across the clean carpets to the guest room downstairs. When they walked in, they placed - or rather threw - their belongings on the floor and examined the room. There was a bed with red and white christmas sheets and a window showing the bright white snow outside above it. A tiny, white desk was next to it and a lamp was on it's other side. A sliding, white closet door was across the bed.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, throwing himself onto the bed.

Harry just laughed and took a seat on the edge.

"There's a problem," Harry said. "We're going to have to share."

Ron looked at him, "I am aware of that. What's the problem? At headquarters we slept on the same bed."

"Things are different now... if you catch my drift." Harry replied.

Ron suddenly understood and opened his eyes in sarcasm. "Ohhh... you can sleep on the floor then. Or you can just go upstairs and share a room with sweet Hermione. Ginny won't mind sleeping in here on the floor."

Harry just glared at Ron, who was presently chuckling at his last comment. "Fine, we'll sleep on the same bed. But there will be a barrier!" And Harry placed a pillow in the middle of the bed.

Ron and Harry walked outside after they had settled inside the room. Ginny and Hermione were on a couch in the living room, admiring the green Christmas Tree that stood in a corner in front of them. Mrs. Granger's head peered out of the kitchen to the four who had now sat down in the living room.

"Dinner's running a bit late... your father's working double shift, dear. Anyway, have your friends watch TV or something... I'll be done soon!" Hermione's mother called out and quickly went back to a silver pot full of scrumptous smelling food.

Hermione grabbed a rectangular looking gray remote and the television in front of them switched on.

Ron and Ginny immediately turned their attention to the TV. Harry and Hermione were used to the muggle object, but the Weasleys' were quite fascinated with them. The show, _The Simpsons_, was on.

"This is bloody hilarious!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny laughed along with him at the fact that Homer had just said "DOH!".

Harry and Hermione gave each other amused looks (Harry giving her more than just an amused look - or well an amused look for her at least). When would he tell her how he felt about her? Christmas time, perhaps? He would have to make a simple little gift, considering that he had no time to shop for her at Hogsmeade.

"That's more like you, now, Ron," Hermione laughed. She missed the old, funny best friend of hers that she would always bicker with, but didn't mind the new smartness.

Then dinner started and Mr. Granger came running in. He greeted the boys and Ginny and gave his daughter a welcoming hug. He took off the glasses he wore on his face and shuffled his light brown hair a bit.

"Work was a bloody fiasco! And so near the holidays too!" He gave his wife a kiss and took a seat at the dining table.

Their dinner started and Mrs. Granger made a great meal of muggle food. Ron loved the roast beef and potatoes in particular. Ginny enjoyed the soda compared to the old pumpkin juice for a change. During this whole dinner they had side conversations and at one point discussed Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventures. However, they didn't get into deep detail about it, for it would be odd for Harry... he still had not told them about the prophecy.

Later on after dinner, Harry decided he would be polite and offered to wash the dishes. He received admiring smiles from the Grangers and an especially twinkling one from Ginny. After that, they decorated the tree with lots of bright objects. Ron was quite fascinated with them and forgot, for the time being, about his work.

**A/N**: Well, here's Chapter 16! I just finished 17... or am finishing it. I've decided I won't add any new chapters until I'm done with the chapter ahead of it AND until I get more reviews! So get reviewing!!! Ohh, Chapter 17 has many surprises... it's one of my favorites! So come on and review... PLEASE!


	17. Confusion and Mistletoe!

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

The next few days at Hermione's went by. All of them had great fun, just sitting there in front of the fire playing a good old game of Wizard's Chest or that muggle game of Checkers. It was just two days before Christmas, which meant Christmas Eve would be the next night.

After a good and hearty breakfast of soldiers and boiled eggs, Hermione's parents explained to her about that old tradition she should take her friends on.

"It's an old tradition," Hermione began, fastening her jacket. "Sleighing. Mother and Father don't want to do it, so their letting us four go. They'll be in the house snuggling in front of the fireplace, I presume."

The four of them made their way outside towards the front of Hermione's garage. White snow covered most of the quiet neighborhood. There were other children outside, playing in the snow, building snowmen and also sleighing down the hill in the local park.

"That's what we're going to do," Hermione said, pointing at two children who were sleighing down the hill. She struggled to take out the big wooden sleigh. Harry noticed and immediately went to go help her. She gave him a warm smile and he, of course, returned it, feeling mushy all over. They walked over to the hill and set up the sleigh.

"Now," Hermione said, taking a seat in the front of the sleigh. "Come, here, sit next to me, uh, Harry, yes." She didn't know who to pick to be the passenger next to her, so she just chose a random name. Harry was jumping inside himself with happiness. "Ron and Ginny, take those seats behind us." Ginny, of course, sat behind Harry. Now you could kind of see her face turn scarlett. Except, again, no one noticed.

"Now, ready," Hermione barely gave them time to get adjusted, she just pushed down and the four of them were laughing with joy on the way down. Snow was hitting their faces, but they were having fun nonetheless. Just as they were about to come to a halt, Ginny went flying out. Ron's face was horrorstricken as he saw his baby sister fly out. She landed on snow, so wasn't hurt or anything. Actually, when the other three were running towards her, they could see her laughing. Harry got to her first and helped her up. Again she blushed. But this time someone noticed, and it was Hermione. She smiled, understanding now who Ginny fancied.

"That was brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. "Let's go for another ride! I'll make sure to make myself fly out!"

They then went inside for snacks and a bit of TV and getting ready for the rest of the day type stuff. That night after dinner and before everyone went to bed, Ginny and Hermione were up in Hermione's room having an interesting conversation. Hermione decided to confront Ginny about her little crush.

"So, you fancy Harry?" Hermione asked innocently, fixing the lilac covers on the queen-sized bed.

Ginny was in front of Hermione's mirror, brushing her hair. When Hermione asked the question, she turned right away towards her. "Whatever gives you that idea?"

"Oh," Hermione replied, smiling and now laying down, stomach down, on her bed, facing Ginny. "Just the fact that you blush everytime he comes near you."

Ginny now blushed. "Well, to be honest... I never got over that childish crush with him."

"Oh, that would be such a charm... you guys realizing your attraction for each other on Christmas," suddenly Hermione had another epiphany. "Would you like me to set up some mistletoe for you two on Christmas eve?"

Then Ginny's smile faded from her face and she gave an uneasy shrug and placed herself on the bed next to Hermione, her back down. She stared up at the ceiling. "I don't think he fancies me, Hermione."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because he fancies _you_," Ginny said slowly. The fact that she had overheard Ron and Harry's conversation at the beginning of the year had been lingering in the back of her mind for quite some time now. But spending time with Harry gave her hope that maybe he would end up liking her back.

"That's nonsense!" Hermione exclaimed, appalled by what the girl had just said.

"No, it's true. I think, at least." Ginny replied.

Hermione did not believe her and was determined to make them get together now. After all, she didn't think, at the moment, that she could ever look at Harry that way, anyway. He was just a best friend and would always remain that way, right? Plus, Ginny fancied him. "No, Ginny. I will make sure you and Harry kiss before midnight tomorrow!"

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were having the same type of conversation in their room downstairs.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, you know," Ron said, sitting on the bed.

Harry was sitting on the floor, leaning on the bed. He was looking at a Quidditch book. "I am aware. What do you think of this play? The Fake Quaffle." He pointed at the instructions for the play.

"Yeah, it's okay." Ron replied. "But I think I can set up something with Hermione."

"With her parents in the house? I don't think so." Harry said, attention still on the book.

"Well, say they leave... anyway, I think this, my friend, will help you tomorrow to tell her how you feel." Ron pulled out the piece of mistletoe Winky gave him. "Winky gave us a little present here."

Harry's attention was now on the mistletoe. "You think?"

"Absolutely." The two smirked at each other before going to sleep.

The next day was a happy day in the Granger household. Hermione kept a grin on her face all day of the plans for the evening. She still had not believed that Harry fancied her - it just couldn't be! Although, Ginny did carry a nervous look. She would've protested against Hermione, but when Hermione was determined, things were bound to go her way. And plus, Ginny had to admit she did want to kiss Harry. Ron, on the other hand, was also excited about his plans. Somehow, it would happen... maybe in the evening when the Grangers' were shopping or some such. Harry's palms were sweaty with anticipation, but he tried to hide it. Everyone seemed to be happy, sure things were to go their way, but someone's was bound to go wrong.

In the afternoon while Harry was in his room doing some late homework (actually he was going through the "Veil" book again) and Ginny was up in Hermione's room deciding what to wear for the evening, Ron and Hermione were in the living room discussing those house-elf freedom books. The living room was brightened by the sun and glistening from the snow outside the window of the glossy windows, in which white curtains had been drawn back.

"See," Ron said, pointing at a certain paragraph in _An Elf's Guide to Freedom_. "She believes that a certain spell will do it... make the elfs want to be free. It's like memory modifying, and they can start all over with their future kids, wanting freedom rights."

Hermione wasn't fond of the memory modification idea. "Er - I think that's a bit... too much altering to the elf's lifestyle. We can't exactly poison them. Brainwash them, it's okay, but using magic would be too much. It's in them, I know, but we have to make them realize it." She tossed the book aside and picked up another one: _Ravenclaw's Debate Against Hufflepuff_.

"Oh, that one's pretty ancient." On the cover were two middle-aged witches arguing in a very friendly matter. "The two were sweet girls of course, but not everyone has the same opinions right?" Ron said.

Hermione began shuffling through the book. "So Rowena Raveclaw was completely up for it, but Helga Hufflepuff was against it? And yet the two still managed to get along quite well. Sounds kind of like us." The both of them chuckled. "They just had a few friendly debates in..." Hermione suddenly stopped. The next words in the book were unbelievable. "Ron... in an underwater castle!"

Ron moved closer to Hermione. "Wow, never heard of that one."

"Extremely ancient, I presume," Hermione responded. "I haven't read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_. But then, of course this must be before those years."

The two were now intently reading the old, beat up book. After about twenty minutes, they realized it was getting late in the afternoon and their plans suddenly came to mind.

"Well, I've got something great planned for the night," Hermione said, getting up, smile plastered on her face.

Ron gave a sheepish grin. "So do I."

"Oh really?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder what."

"We'll just have to see," and Ron gave her that evil-suspicious eye, and attempted to walk out the door, but instead walked into the wall. He rubbed his head. "Er, gotta keep watch..." And then he walked out the door.

Later that night, after dinner (and Harry again offered to wash the dishes on that wonderful, snowy, and warm Christmas eve) the Granger parents invited the younger ones to join them for caroling.

Hermione gave a quick, almost suspicious, respond. "Oh, no. I mean - as much as we'd love to, you know that tradition is only for Christmas night!"

"Shall we just do it tomorrow then?" her mother asked, putting down her coat.

Hermione jumped up, but quickly recovered. "No, no. By all means, you two need your own private time! How about you two stroll along the park and sing songs? You know, have a good time?"

Both parents gave her odd looks, but then looked at each other and reconsidered. "That might not be a bad idea." They grabbed their things and walked towards the door.

"We'll be back in two hours or so. You kids behave now." Mr. Granger winked and walked out of the house behind Mrs. Granger.

And then Hermione stood up from the couch. "Well... me and Ginny will be upstairs... so well you do what you want - until I give word.. yeah. Okay, see you!"

She grabbed Ginny and they hastily went up the stairs. Ron and Harry just shrugged and went into their downstairs bedroom.

"Well?" Harry asked as soon as they closed the door behind them.

Ron grabbed the piece of mistletoe that Winky had given him, which was surprisingly still in perfect shape. He figured it must have been elf's magic.

"Meet me in the living room in a few minutes. I'll go get her and say you want to meet her for something... and then I'll stay in the room with Ginny." Ron explained, although it was very vague.

Harry just nodded nervously. As Ron walked out of the room, Harry had a hard time not feeling a little queezy. The moment he was waiting for was coming up. He kept gulping and listening for any sounds of them being in the living room.

Meanwhile, Ron made his way up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione? I've got something to tell you."

Hermione opened it and walked out, closing it slowly. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Look, Harry -" He was cut off.

"Tell him to be in the den downstairs, you know, it's a little room by the kitchen." She didn't explain the rest and winked before she closed the door on Ron's face.

Ron automatically assumed it was Hermione who wanted to meet Harry in the den. So, he quietly walked down the stairs into the tiny room with a huge grin spread across his face. His two best friend's were finally going to admit their true feelings for each other! He hung the mistletoe above the middle of the room on a moving, windmill type light. He walked out and into him and Harry's room. Hermione had come right after and very hastily placed the mistletoe up top next to Ron's, not noticing it, and went quickly back up the stairs.

"She said to meet her in the den." Ron said quietly.

"What did you tell her?" Harry said, getting up from his spot on the bed.

"I didn't really say anything, she just said meet her in the den in a few minutes." She didn't exactly say meet her, but like mentioned, Ron assumed it was. "I also set up the mistletoe already, so even if she's there to talk about something stupid, you can tell her how you feel!"

Harry's face brightened. "How do I look?" In the back of his mind he was thinking how could he think of such things when a wizarding war was happening? The answer the other half of his brain came up with was that it was the Holidays and he deserved to be happy because he had suffered a most miserable life so far.

"Brilliant." Ron stated, grinning still. "Is that cologne?"

Harry smirked.

He walked slowly into the kitchen, then into the den, and waited. The den was a small room with white walls. There was a small, white love seat at the corner and a brown, wooden desk with a lamp and papers on it. There were lights above that were switched on when he entered. The mistletoe hung from it. But he noticed there was another one next to it. It wasn't as nice as the one Ron had placed up there.

Ron decided that he wouldn't just wait inside the room. He was a nosy person and wanted to see what happened. He decided that when he heard Hermione come down the stairs, he would slowly walk by the room.

Hermione nudged Ginny out the door after she came tip-toe running up.

"Just - come - with - me!" Ginny whispered.

Hermione had been begged through the whole time upstairs by Ginny. She decided it wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop a little. "Fine, but I'll only be in the living room!"

So the two girls went down the stairs and slowly walked through the kitchen. The den's door was half open, and both girls' peered before Ginny was to enter. They saw Harry in there, looking a bit nervous and staring at the ceiling.

"Go on, now!" Hermione whispered, pushing the door as quietly as she could open. She pushed Ginny inside. But suddenly Ron appeared.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him in a whisper.

Harry was unaware of anything that was going on. He was too caught up in his brain of what he was going to say to Hermione. _I realized I've liked you a lot. No, that wouldn't do. I really like you, Hermione...Oh look, mistletoe!_

"Hey, Gin, get back here!" Ron whispered, stepping in the room and grabbing a very confused Ginny, who was about to tap Harry on the shoulder.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched in a loud whisper. But Ron just pushed her inside the room, and closed the door behind her.

This is what finally grabbed Harry's attention and he turned around to a very confused and almost angry Hermione.

"Um, Hermione?" he asked, looking at the mad girl. She looked extremely attractive that way, he thought.

Hermione turned her gaze to Harry at the sound of her name. "Oh, Harry, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding..."

Harry wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by again. So, he stepped closer to her. Hermione just stood still, fearful of what was about to come out. _Ginny would not be right about him liking her_, she repeated to herself.

"I..." Harry began, but he looked up at the mistletoe, dangling above them. He decided, why tell her his feelings, when he could _show_ her? "Mistletoe," he murmured. Then he placed a hesitant kiss on her lips before she could answer.

Hermione knew what was coming as soon as Harry looked up at the mistletoe. _Oh, no, I can't let this happen_, she kept screaming to herself. But somehow, she was in a state of shock and just stood there without response. Suddenly his soft lips pressed against hers in a simple, but sweet kiss. Hermione was left feeling the same way she had when Malfoy had kissed her - swept off her feet. But that soon passed, because as soon as Harry pulled back, the guilt for Ginny and feelings for Malfoy came sweeping over her again. Not only was she feeling that, but also terrible confusion.

As soon as Ron shut the door, he turned to Ginny.

"Were you going to tell Harry something important?" He started. "Because what I just did was very important. I'm sure your news can hold."

Ginny did not reply. What could she say to her brother anyway? The best thing she could do was cover it up, pretend she wasn't hurt, and get on with her life. She'd done it before, she could do it again. Although, perhaps when you go on with things you truly don't get over, you go back to it?

She heaved a sigh. "I suppose your right." She turned around to start walking towards the stairs. "I'll let him know later."

"Oh, goody." Ron said pleasantly. "Um... Happy Christmas Eve, Gin. I'll see you later, or maybe in the morning?"

"I think I'll turn in early tonight." She said trying to sound as content as possible. "I can't wait until morning presents!"

"Ohhh, me neither! I hope Percy got me that new Astrology book." Ron rubbed his hands together excitedly and before turning around to walk into his and Harry's room. Then he noticed that Ginny must've been confused. "Uh, I like stars... well, I'm also excited about what wicked ideas George and Fred have come up with for me!"

"Yes, not to mention the good old sweaters with the 'R', right, Ron?" Ginny responded sarcastically.

Ron shrugged and walked into the room. "Mom works hard on those!" He called out to her.

Ginny mumbled to herself up the stairs and into Hermione's room. "Yes, what a wonderful Christmas Eve it has been..." and then, lower than a whisper. "But what can little, old me do?" She sank into the bed sadly.

Hermione got into her bedroom later that night, kissing her parents good night as they walked into the house after a two-hour Christmas carol (she suspected more than that, but alas - it was not her business). She saw Ginny on the other side of the bed, stomach down, sleeping. Or so it seemed.

Hermione felt extremely guilty - there was just no other way to convince herself that she had somehow did right. She didn't. When Harry told her how he felt about her, she just stood there.

"I really like you, Hermione," he whispered after the kiss that both made them feel warm all over.

Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out. Harry didn't need words though. He could read it all over her face. There was confusion and guilt written on it. _What could Hermione possibly feel guilty about_? he thought to himself. After all, it wasn't a crime for him to like her? Harry just didn't, and feared he never would, understand girls.

As soon as they heard the door open, and a shuffle of jackets being hung inside the closet, Hermione finally found words to come out of her mouth.

"Harry..." she started. "I just... don't know what to say. I think I'll need some time to think about it." And she walked out of the room, kissed her parents good night and walked upstairs. Harry quickly followed her out, fearing that her parents might have suspected something.

Now Hermione was in her room, staring at a sleeping Ginny. She knew that what Ginny had told her was correct the whole time, she was just in denial. How stupid of her to set up something like that when in the back of her head she knew that it would probably end up a disaster either way it happened.

"Well?" Ron said as Harry came walking inside their room.

"Er... I'm not quite sure she took it well." Harry admitted. "But, she didn't say anything else. It seemed like something was bugging her."

"Don't worry, mate. She'll come out with her feelings soon." Ron stopped, and pondered for a bit. "Girls, we'll never understand them!"

The next morning was a rather unpleasant one for Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. However, nobody showed it and all thoughts stayed in their head. Hermione woke up first and saw presents scattered all around her side of the bed.

She got up, rubbing her eyes as she sat on the floor next to her presents. They were all from people in the Wizarding World, of course. Ginny woke up a few moments after and looked at Hermione. At first, there was some sadness and envy in her eyes, but that soon passed. It was Christmas and nothing should spoil it.

"Good morning and happy Christmas!" Ginny greeted happily, but in a sleepy manner.

Hermione returned her greeting with a smile. She began shuffling through her gifts, which were the same as usual, when she came upon a small one in a box. She opened the silver box slowly and silently. What was inside took her breath away. It was a small pendant. It was silver, shaped like a rose with a piece of holly - colored red and green - on it and in the center of the holly was the tinest diamond. She looked at the stem of silver and fingered it lightly. She felt an engraving on the back. She turned it over and read the barely readable print.

_Hermione, Happy Christmas. Love Always, me._

Before she could contemplate who would send such a gift, Ginny hopped onto the bed and peeked over at what Hermione was holding.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed. "Beautiful. Who sent it?"

"No idea." Hermione said, examining the pendant some more. She heard Ginny struggled to grab a gift without getting off the bed.

Ginny grabbed a gift wrapped in black paper, with a green bow at the top. She hesitantly began to unwrap it. It was, again, a black box after the wrapping paper was taken off. She took the lid off the box, ever so softly, and gasped at what she saw inside.

The torn-up, old black diary of Tom Marvalo Riddle. Only this time, the Dark Mark was engraved on the center of the cover.

Just as Ginny thought her sadness could be ignored for the day and questions would be asked later about her very confusing personal life, an evil from a haunting past came again. She leaned in and touched the book with her sweaty hands lightly, but backed away to the other end of the bed, bumping into the head of Hermione. She brought her hands up and started to clutch her chest. Apparently, this book had done more damage to Ginny than people imagined. Getting rid of it was easily the most relief she felt - but it came back to haunt her at the worst of times.

As soon as Hermione felt the bump, she turned around to look at a pale, heart-clutching Ginny.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Hermione said, pulling herself onto the bed.

But Ginny didn't answer; she didn't really need to. Hermione saw the black box and peeked inside. She had noticed the book, but wasn't as effected by it as Ginny. So, by instinct she grabbed it and looked inside.

"Don't!" Ginny said, jumping off the bed.

Hermione just became as startled as Ginny. She peered inside the book and realized that there was a note inside. But she quickly closed the book. It might have been charmed or something. She had to bring the boys up here first.

"Ginny - go get Harry and - " but she was cut off. They both came rushing in.

"Did you like my gift?" Ron asked. "I know... it was my essay on _Hogwarts, a History_... I thought you'd be proud! Of course, it was only section one, the founding... I didn't get through the rest of it..."

But the brightness in the young wizard's eyes that usually came at Christmas was replaced by terror. Harry's reaction was about the same at the look on Ginny's face and the book placed on the top of Hermione's bed. But everything happened so fast for the four in the room. Before Harry could react, he fell to the floor rubbing his scar.

"Not again!" Ron mumbled, following his friend to the ground. "Harry, _Harry_ - pull yourself together, mate!"

But Harry had, yet again, been defeated. He may have blocked out Voldemort from brainwashing him through dreams, but he could still control him at Harry's weakest and unexpected moments.

"_Did you like my present, Ginny? You stupid girl!_" a cruel voice came out of Harry. And again it gave a horrid laughter, leaving Harry breathing hard on the floor. At least this time he was not unconcious.

"I'm sorry..." Harry breathed, looking at a teary-eyed Ginny after driving away Voldemort from his thoughts. Hermione walked over her to console her. Personally, Ginny wasn't that thrilled about having the girl that Harry liked comforting her, but she needed all the comfort she could get.

After everyone had settled down, the question lingering on everyone's mind was finally asked by Ron.

"What should we do with it?" His eyes were pasted on the book, and he looked very uneasy.

"There's a note inside," Hermione informed, still rubbing Ginny's trembling shoulders.

"I don't think we should touch it. Keep it in the box and wait until we get back to Hogwarts. Then we'll show it to Dumbledore." Harry suggested.

The rest of them agreed just as Hermione's parents came inside and greeted them a happy Christmas morning. They gave them the best smile they could muster.

**A/N**: I hope you like this chapter! I particularly think it's funny! Well, more things will be coming up so if you want me to keep writing, I need more reviews! Things will get better... let me see, I'll mention what will be coming up: Moaning Myrtle will make a few appearances and they will be important; someone will eventually get 'lost'; and hmm... that's all I'm giving away for now! Oh, you'll find out why Snape's boggart takes the form it took and every other unanswered question within later chapters.... and now reviews!!!

**FlyingPurpleCat**: After this chapter, do you still want Hermione and Harry together? Or are you starting to feel bad for Ginny? Hehe.. ;) oh and look - I added an outburst thanks to your suggestion!!! Keep reading and keep reviewing! I think you'll like the outcome of the couples! :)

**GatomonandKarifan**: That was funny... I couldn't resist it! I fear you didn't find the rest interesting though, oh well! I'm glad you at least read to chapter two! :)

**ProngsandPadfoottogether**: I hope you'll like the ending ships too! Keep reviewing!

**angel718**: I thought this chapter was funny and it was funny to write. Did you end up liking the living arrangements and events? Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**seirra**: LOL, no Ron's not gay! Of course he's not! Don't worry, Ron's acting that way for a reason, no curse or anything - but you'll see soon! He'll be back to his old self later on... and I think there will be more Draco/Hermione, but we can't be too sure! It's so hard when people want Harry/Hermione and other things!! I'm even confused! LOL. Well, keep reading and reviewing!!


	18. Back to School Again

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

In a way, it was a relief to be travelling back to Hogwarts for the four of them. Ginny didn't find the heart to talk to Hermione about what happened on Christmas Eve. Hermione didn't have the heart to talk to Harry about it. Harry was just as confused and didn't know what to do. Ron sat along, being the center of conversation since everyone felt so weird around each other. He was completely unaware about Ginny's liking for Harry so he kept trying to throw hints to Hermione about Harry.

"Would you like to come with me to buy some sweets from the trolley, Ginny?" Ron would ask innocently, giving Ginny a 'you-better-come-or-else-eye'.

Ginny caught his drift, but didn't comply with it. "Ron, I don't have any galleons." She replied dully.

"I'll buy you something." Ron said eagerly and a bit impatiently.

Ginny just shook her head and leaned her head on the misty window.

Ron was about to urge her again, but Hermione cut in this time. "Your sister is tired, Ron. If you really want something, I'll go with you. Or we can wait."

Ron gave a disappointed face to Harry, but Hermione just pushed him out of the compartment before he could protest. Somehow, she was getting him back for pushing _her_ into the den on Christmas Eve.

This left Ginny and Harry alone in the compartment. Harry noticed that Ginny seemed a bit sad lately and decided to question her about it.

"You alright, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny just answered without looking at him. "I'm fine." She closed her eyes slowly, making sure with her foot that the black box containing the diary of Voldemort was cast away from her.

Harry thought she was falling asleep, but a question was bugging him and he needed to ask it. "Um, Gin?" He could confide in her, right?

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and nodded, indicating that she was ready for the question.

"Just between you and me... has Hermione said anything lately... since Christmas Eve, maybe?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny secretly heaved a deep sigh to herself. However, she could use him for information on what happened. And anyway, Harry was and only would be her friend so she needed to be the friend back and give him all she could. That was all she figured she'd get from him.

"Not really, but she has been looking a little vexed," Ginny replied, now looking at Harry with maturity. "Why? What happened?" She forced out a sly smile.

"Oh, well, erm, uh..." Harry said. He was finding it hard to confide all this to another girl. "Well, there was mistletoe, and well... you know."

"Ohhh..." Ginny said, forcing out a laugh.

After a short while, Harry said, "I really like her. I don't know if that's good or bad or just... I don't know. You know, Ron hasn't been much of a help... I was wondering if you could, well, give me some advice? About girls, coming from a girl..."

Ginny set aside all her feelings just to play this cute and trustworthy friend to Harry. "Well, has she shown any signs of liking you back?" Ginny knew the answer, but the answer would hurt Harry. She didn't want to see him hurt. Actually, Ginny didn't even know who Hermione fancied, and who _did_ get her that wonderful, expensive pendant?

"Well, I told her how I felt, in a way, I guess. I wasn't too detailed about it, but I think she got the idea. It's been really awkward from then on. I mean we still talk, it's just... she hasn't given me an answer of how she feels, you know?"

Ginny thought of the most logical explanation she could give. "Girls can be just as confusing as you boys are to us." She smiled at Harry's quizzical look. "But, don't worry. You'll find out soon." She winked just as Ron and Hermione came popping back in.

The first thing Harry did after he settled inside the castle for the new term was bring the box and diary to Dumbledore.

"Green smoke colored dung bomb," Harry mumbled to the gargoyle. It opened and he walked inside. As soon as he reached the top of the golden steps, he saw Dumbledore calmly sitting at his desk, having a conversation with Snape. Harry hid himself, fearing he would get in trouble. _Dumbledore should really watch out who he gives his passwords to_, he thought.

"It's been burning for a while, sir, and I know that when it burns like this he is near." Snape informed the headmaster, raising the clothing on his covered arms to reveal the Dark Mark engraved onto his skin.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I don't think, Severus, that he is near by. Near, as in the school. I do not doubt he is in London. It's very likely."

"There is no hidden paths or such you haven't checked?" Snape asked anxiously.

"Not that I know of. Do you know of any, Severus?" Dumbledore replied.

Snape shook his head. "He had once mentioned that he would soon take over a castle a while ago, but where the castle was or is remains a mystery to me."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore replied again. "Well, I'll have a search done again, but I really do not think he is near grounds."

Snape was about to walk away, as Harry hid behind a bookshelf. But, Snape turned back and said, "Another thing, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I saw the boggart recently. It made the mark burn even more." Snape admitted.

Harry had never seen Snape so... sentimental. This wasn't that sentimental but it was as sentimental as Snape had ever got.

"That is natural. And, you did do the right thing that time, Severus. Don't doubt ever what you did."

"Yes, Albus, you are right." And he walked out of the office, passing by the hidden Harry and down the gargoyle steps. _Does he ever wash his hair_? Harry thought.

And suddenly, ruining the thoughts running through Harry's mind, Dumbledore said, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry was taken back, but just walked out of his hiding spot. "Er - sorry for eavesdropping, sir, but I had something to show, and I didn't wanna interrupt, but I couldn't leave either, see..."

Dumbledore just smiled. "I really must make sure that my passwords are given to the right people, don't I?"

Harry brought the box up to Dumbledore's desk and took a seat across from him. Harry had no doubt he had been in this office more than any student in the school.

"This, well, inside is that diary from Voldemort... he sent it back to Ginny for Christmas. And Hermione said there's a note inside, but she didn't wanna read or touch the book because she thought it might've been cursed or something."

"Wise girl," Dumbledore said. He looked at the box and opened it carefully. He muttered something under his breath, without using a wand. He took out the torn-up book and muttered another charm to it. Then he opened it up and read the note to himself.

"It was just a letter to Ginny... a rather disturbing one, yet a bit informative to me. Would you like to read it? It won't do any harm, as I have gotten rid of all curses on it, if there were any." Dumbledore passed the small piece of parchment to Harry. He was surprised to see that the writing on the parchment was spidery and elegant.

"_Ginny, dear Ginny... just remember the roosters weren't the only things you killed!_"

"Should we ask her what happened?" Harry asked, putting the letter down in disgust.

"No, perhaps not. Whatever she knows, she would have told us by now. So, Voldemort is obviously stupid for thinking that we could fall for such a thing. He is a fool, really." Dumbledore said. Harry had never heard the headmaster sound so disgusted. However, behind those twinkling eyes and face of disgust was a secret about Voldemort that Dumbledore only knew. Something that prevented him from harming Voldemort that night at the Department of Mysteries.

As soon as the first week of the new term passed by, Harry remembered Quidditch season. The next game would be at the end of January and it would be Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. If Gryffindor won, they would be advanced in the league. If Hufflepuff won, it wouldn't matter. They were already beat twice by Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but them winning would put Gryffindor behind.

So, Harry decided that every Saturday he would wake all his team mates up at dawn and practice for three hours. It was a strategy he remembered from Oliver Wood. He realized he was becoming just as obsessed as his old captain about Quidditch too!

That very Saturday came and Harry woke up all his team mates one by one - except Ginny of course. He told her the night before. Although he himself was tired, he knew what was best for his team. At 4:30 am (ordinarly he wouldn't dream of waking up that early on a Saturday morning!), he woke up, took a shower in the bathroom, and got dressed. Then he woke up most of the guys in his room - the Sixth year room.

"Hoy! Wake up, let's go, on the field!" He shouted to his fellow team mates. They all groaned sleepily as he began to pull the covers off of all of them. Neville heard the racket Harry was making and pulled the covers and his pillow over his head so he could get his rest.

Harry then went to the third and fifth year room to wake up the Creeveys.

"All of you, be on that field in 15 minutes!" he yelled. "Your lucky we're not doing this on weekdays too!" They all mumbled hateful words under their breath.

Harry made his way across the first floor. He stopped short when he saw a small puddle of water next to the girls' bathroom in which the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was. He also heard a loud, ghostly and most annoying cry. He walked inside, wondering who was making all the noise.

"Ahh... they ruined my house!" a ghost with a dull face and big, pearly spectacles was crying in the corner of the bathroom.

"Hello, Myrtle," Harry said, bored.

Her face brightened, well - she looked happier - at the sight of Harry. "Oh, hello, Harry. Have you come to celebrate the ruining of my house?"

"You have a house?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course I have a house!" Myrtle said angrily. "I found it a while ago!" And she plunged herself down a toilet, splashing water all over the floor.

"Bloody Myrtle..." Harry mumbled, walking out of the bathroom and into the field.

The next three hours was spent working outside in the cloudy weather. Most of the team was sleepy and even the Creevey brothers weren't that excited about being on the same team as Harry anymore. And Ron almost fell off his broom from the tiredness that had overcome him! Harry - who seemed the only one to be awake - was starting to make threatening remarks to them.

"Get yourselves together or I will set a Bludger on all of you!" The team moaned and started to wake up grumpily. "I doubt you wanna do this on weekdays, too. Now work hard or we will be doing this every seven days of the week!"

-------------------

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed, hastily walking down the corridor to meet with Draco Malfoy.

It was after breakfast and Malfoy was just walking out to the pitch to meet his Quidditch team. Malfoy rolled his eyes irritably and turned around. "What is it?"

"The thing we talked about before Christmas... are you sure about it? Have you really gone that soft?" Pansy asked.

"It's not soft, Pansy, it's because it was completely stupid!" Malfoy said. It was the truth. He didn't feel that he should go on with the bet anymore. It wasn't really worth his time. He had enough drama in his life with his father sending him Christmas 'letters'. _So much for a gift, father_, he thought.

"So... that's settled then?" Pansy said.

"Yes. Honestly, why should I waste my time on a bet with a muggle-born like her?" Malfoy answered and asked. He realized that betting wasn't right. If he really did like the girl, he would do it without betting. If he didn't, why should he waste his time? No, Hermione was just that girl who he didn't really care for anymore. She was just there. Still, he had to admit she was very sweet. In the back of his mind somewhere he knew that he had feelings for her. The best thing to do was just leave her alone about it.

"That's more like it," Pansy smirked. Pansy wasn't that smart, but she could see through Malfoy. Maybe he was thinking that he didn't need to waste his time. But, she wanted to make his life complicated and hell. It was in her - a Slytherin - nature. So, if Malfoy showed anymore signs of being in love with Hermione, she would see to it that both hearts would be broken.

Pansy departed with Malfoy. Malfoy was walking to the field to meet his teammates. He arrived there, only to find that Harry was already beating his poor team to death. The rest of his team gave questioning and dirty looks to the fellow Gryffindors.

Harry spotted Malfoy and flew down, yelling to the Gryffindors to stay put and don't move.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, sweating and giving Malfoy a sneer.

Malfoy usually would pick a fight and say foul names, but he wasn't in the mood. Due to his father's requests for him to be 'spying', he wasn't really in the mood for much anymore. He was so sick of the fact that his father had ordered him to do everything he did in life. His changes didn't make him a good person - just wiser, in a way.

"I've booked the pitch for us today, Potter," Malfoy stopped short to think. "And anyway, your teams dying out there. Give them a break, for Merlin's sake." Indeed they were needing a break. It was almost as if they were perspiring in their sleeps on a broom. The only other one who had seemed to have been awake was Ginny. But there was a look of sadness in her face.

Harry was a bit taken back by the comment, but he argued nonetheless. "I think I know what's right for my team."

Malfoy just rolled his eyes. "Look, whatever, Potter. But I did book the field for us today."

So, with a dangerous glare at Malfoy, Harry turned and said, "Alright, we're done for the day! Remember, don't forget any of the bloody plays we practiced, or else - _every_ morning!"

Later on at dinner, something surprising happened. Malfoy was pulled aside by Dumbledore. Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder and led him outside the Great Hall.

"I hope he gets expelled," Ron muttered under his breath to Harry, despite the fact it was Malfoy's doing that had their practice from hell shortened that day.

Outside, Malfoy was looking at Dumbledore with great interest. This man never pulled him aside to talk alone. The bloody git loved Potter so much. What would he be doing talking to his arch-nemesis?

"I thought you should know, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore started, hands behind his back. "That your mother is.... well, missing."

Malfoy was surprised. His mother - missing? It didn't sound plausible. It was most likely that father took her away or some such. His mother wasn't the greatest person in the world either, though. She was just like his father. Cold and heartless. The way he was brought up to be. The way that he shouldn't be but was because that's how they brought him up.

"When was she taken?" Malfoy asked calmly.

"Her being missing was found out this morning," replied Dumbledore. "That's all I can tell you, Mr. Malfoy. You may go back to dinner now."

Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, contemplating what his father might have done to her. Surely it was her father that took her away. Maybe they falsed a kidnap to make it look like Lucius had gone on the good side again. Then again, why would they do that? None of the death eaters had made a public appearance yet anyway. Still, one must wonder. He would try sending an owl to his mother sometime in the coming week.

It was the early Saturday morning of the following week when Malfoy finally found time to send an owl to his mother. It was also the Saturday of the first Quidditch game since vacation - Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Malfoy was betting on Gryffindor - but even if Hufflepuff won they were out of the league.

Anyway, it was early morning and Malfoy was walking up the steps into the owlery. He entered and bumped into someone who was about to walk out.

"Watch where you're going!" He said in a 'Malfoy' manner.

But the figure looked up and it was none other than Hermione Granger. "Oh, Malfoy..."

"Long time, no talk," he smirked. "Did you like my Christmas gift?"

Hermione then realized she had not opened all her Christmas gifts out of the drama that was going on at the time. But then, she did open one... and it was from an anonymous.

"You sent it?" she asked slowly.

"If you're talking about a silver bracelet that had 'Malfoy is a Sex God', then yes, that was me," Malfoy replied truthfully. A lot of his nasty manner was coming back. It was a type of effect his father's request had on him.

"Oh..." Hermione said slowly. She didn't want to ask about who sent her the pendant because it could've been from the enemy or someone else dangerous. But if Malfoy didn't send it, who did?

Malfoy had a lot of desire for Hermione. Whether it was because she was the only kind and endearing girl he had ever known, or because of how beautiful she was on the outside - he didn't know. He just knew that he wanted to show her something nice... it was another rare outburst of his.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and said, "Come with me!"

Before Hermione knew it, she was racing down the stairs, arm in arm with Malfoy. For some odd reason, she didn't want to protest. After all, it was early morning, just after dawn, so nothing could hurt. No one would see whatever it is they were doing.

Malfoy called his broom to him and they found themselves on the Quidditch field. Lucky for them, teams weren't out here yet for the game.

"Now, get on the broom," Malfoy said.

"Fly with you?" Hermione asked perplexed. "Are you sure? Is it safe for two people to be on a broom at once?"

But Malfoy didn't answer any of her questions. He just held her tiny waist and carried her on top of his broom.

"You have to hurry before the teams come out," Malfoy said, now seating himself in front of her. "Hold on to me."

And he kicked up and they were circling the field. The sun had just barely risen. There were clouds of pinks and purples everywhere. The horizon was a hazy orange and red. The golden seats of the stadium gleamed.

"I've never flown before at dawn... it's so beautiful!" Hermione said into Malfoy's ear.

"Yeah, it's beautiful when you're not practicing Quidditch!" Malfoy gave a laugh. He was enjoying the fact that Hermione was enjoying the morning breeze of flying.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor had just finished a dull breakfast. Some were still tired from the three hour practice Harry held the night before. But most were awake because it was a game. They were making their way to the locker rooms. Everyone dragged themselves lazily inside and began getting dressed.

"I'm gonna go check out the weather," Ron told Harry. Harry barely nodded, a look of determination on his face.

Ron made his way out the door to the field. That's when he saw it. Two figures in the middle of the field on a broom. A Nimbus 2001. _Old, but better than a Cleansweep_, thought Ron bitterly. They were halted and from what it looked like they were staring at the horizon. Ron was thinking that was a romantic thing and it would be a good thing to do with... Merlin's beard! It was Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione held on tighter to Malfoy even though they weren't flying anymore, just staring at the horizon, with it's beautiful and gleaming colors. She rested her head on his back.

"Thank you," she whispered. Why she was acting this way, she didn't know. All she knew is that she wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew that it was wrong.

Malfoy had the sudden urge to kiss her, but didn't. Instead, he went with his instincts and flew back to ground and let her off. Hermione turned her back on him, but a second later she felt her arm being grabbed. Before she knew it, Malfoy had given her a very passionate kiss. She soon gave in and pulled him closer to her, placing her arms around his neck.

Malfoy finally got to his senses. People would be out there any minute. He couldn't be seen snogging with a mudblood! He pulled away and stared into her eyes. _This is just a game_, he thought. _I wanna keep playing_. _I want her_. Then he walked away, leaving her confused. Soon after, she left too and climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor stands.

Ron could not believe what he had seen. He was extremely happy it was him who had gone outside and not Harry. Harry would not be able to go on with the game after seeing that. Ron regretted that he had seen that though. Because now he would have to confront Hermione. And if Hermione didn't want him to say anything to Harry, he would feel guilty. Knowledge itself can be painful.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Apparently Ron was so drowned in his thoughts that he didn't notice his feet had taken him back inside the locker rooms. "Well?"

"The weather's okay... sunshine." Ron replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts. It was game time now.

"And Madame Hooch blows the whistle... and their off!" Again Neville Longbottom's voice filled the stadium and excitement rang all around the stands.

Harry sat on his Firebolt in mid-air, looking around for any sign of the snitch and avoiding all bludgers. He kept an eye on the Hufflepuff seeker, who seemed to be looking at him as well. If Harry was defeated during this game, then he would feel humiliated. Slytherin had beat this team, and in honesty he was a great Seeker.

"Hufflepuff blocks Creevey's - the younger one - goal! Weasley blocks the young blonde MaCrae - with hesitance! What is this Weasley? Be aggresive! Aw, so what if she's a girl?" Neville exclaimed, exasparated.

Harry looked up at the score board. They were in the lead so far with 30 - 20. Not bad. All he had to do was catch the snitch and they would win the game. The Hufflepuff seeker was a small and scrawny second year. It would be easy...

Harry finally spotted the snitch below the Hufflepuff seeker's broom. He quickly went for it, soaring down, letting the warm wind brush on his face. The Hufflepuff seeker finally noticed what was going on and followed Harry, only to turn around himself and then lead in catching the snitch. Harry had a much better broom. He was sure he would be able to catch it. Six years of experience was a lot compared to two. But then, a voice in his head suddenly gave a warning.

_Something is wrong_, it said. And it wasn't Voldemort playing tricks on him, he was quite sure of that. He just somehow felt that danger was coming towards someone. He stopped in the middle of the field, not realizing that there was still a snitch to catch.

_"Crucio!"_ a cruel voice yelled in his head. Then he heard a grown man screaming in a high pitch voice. Harry was so alarmed, he didn't even hear the roars of anger from the Gryffindor stands, and Neville Longbottom's booming voice. He just let the sun shine on him in the middle of the green field, in a state of shock.

"Harry? What are you _doing_?" shouted Neville. He was louder than he already was. "And Hufflepuff catches the snitch! Hufflepuff wins 170 - 30. Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry, what were you thinking?" Neville clearly was unaware that he was still on the Sonorus charm and he recieved some nasty glares from fellow Hufflepuffs. Professor McGonagall hit him lightly on the head.

"Manners, Neville!" said Professor McGonagall, but her voice gave away the fact that she was disappointed.

And just as Harry finally heard Neville's voice saying 'For Merlin's sake, Harry...', he felt a gush of wind on his back. And...

**BANG!**

Harry was knocked out by a bludger.

**A/N**: Sorry for the lack of update!! Okay, here's chapter 19, finally! Sorry for the delay, and sorry if it's a bit boring! :/ well.. I hope you like the little cliffie! I don't know when the next update will be, since I do start school in two days... I will try as soon as I can though! And if you're wondering, Malfoy is still a jackass... but well he's a confused jackass! Ohhh this is becoming more of a mystery, yeah? Please keep reviewing!! :)

**FlyingPurpleCat**: Here you go! I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing cause I've got more surprises for you!

**angel718**: I'm glad you liked the living arrangements!

**seirra**: Hope you like this chapter!

**malpal**: What do you mean? It's a bit undecided... really. LOL. But I hope you keep reading.

**BlackHeartBroken**: What do you mean it's like sex? LOL. Yeah, anime is pretty but I don't watch much of it... I just love the drawings and stuff. I agree about Lord of the Rings and Johnny Depp! Hehe. Ohhh I was planning to write a LOTR fic after, but I'm undecided! We'll see... keep reading please! :)


	19. Planning for a Dance

I don't own any characters and as far as I'm concerned I won't own any characters. So, with that said, let the story continue!

There were murmurs around him. Very little murmurs. Harry knew that only a few people were in the room. And he knew exactly where he was: the infimary. He opened his eyes slowly, only to see three hazy figures around him.

"Here you go, Harry," said a familiar voice. It was Ron. He held out Harry's glasses to him and Harry accepted gratefully.

"What happened?" He asked. As soon as his glasses game on, he saw the faces of the people he heard murmuring in little whispers around him. It was Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron.

"A bludger hit you!" Hermione exclaimed with concern.

"What? Did a Hufflepuff beater do it? I think they won, so I don't... why would they do that?" Harry asked.

Ron replied, "It wasn't. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team were all huddling happily on the ground... and the bludger flew out of it's box and hit you!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It was no mistake. It was planned."

"Professor! You didn't!" Hermione gasped.

"No, Ms. Granger. It wasn't me, it was someone else. But we don't know who." Dumbledore said, sitting on a chair next to Harry's bed. His hands were neatly set in his lap.

"Who would do such a thing?" Ron asked.

"You forgot, Mr. Weasley, that we are in a war. I assured you the school was safely guarded, but there are other means of getting into the school without the front entrance. Dark magic, if I may add." Dumbledore replied thoughfully.

Harry finally spoke up. "Professor... something _told_ me that someone was in danger. That's why I stopped in the middle of the field. And I knew it wasn't exactly _me_ who was in danger, but someone else."

Hermione fidgeted around with her fingers nervously. Ron looked at Harry quizzically, raising both eyebrows.

However, Dumbledore answered very calmly, "I don't know how you came to sense that kind of danger. But... something _has_ happened. It was before and during the match - in fact I believe the Daily Prophet will be out with an urgent newspaper tonight."

"What happened?" Harry asked. He was bewildered. He sensed danger, and it turned out that something had happened.

Dumbledore sighed with great dismay. "As you know, being part of the Order is very dangerous. For the past few months they have been keeping eye out on the Death Eaters that broke out of prison, and Voldemort's whereabouts. But none have guessed where they have - until, that is, the Death Eaters themselves made an appearance."

"Where?" Hermione asked, breathing fast.

"Hagrid was down in Knockturn Alley buying whatever foul thing he was going to buy for, I daresay, another wild animal of his." Hagrid had been gone since they arrived back at school. They figured his trip was being delayed a bit. After all, he had been dealing with a giant. "He had just arrived back from his journey to the mountains. I believe he was a bit sad, and wanted to take more of a break. That is when he heard cries of help further down the alley. It turns out the Death Eaters who broke out were stunning lost and innocent bypassers. That's when he sent - well, members of the Order have a band that goes around your wrist and glows whenever a person feels danger. Naturally, Hagrid felt it so. Remus Lupin was the first to react, and immediately followed the little compass on the band."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"They fought..." Dumbledore said. "But it was three - Malfoy, Bellatrix, and Rudolpho against two. Soon, though, Aurors started coming, and the three were scared and all apparated away... but not before -" He gulped silently -"...not before they took someone with them. They took Lupin."

Hermione gave a gasp, and spiteful tears began to form in her eyes. Ron's face was pale and silent. Dumbledore's usual twinkling eyes were not twinkling anymore, but a look of sadness was in them. Harry just stared, realizing now what he had heard.

"They put him under the Cruciatus Curse," Harry stated silently.

"Did they?" Dumbledore asked, looking up suddenly from his sullen slumber. "How you came to know that remains a mystery to me. I don't know how you could sense such a thing."

"I think... that maybe sometimes what Voldemort does, I see."

Silence rang around the room for a while.

"It's dangerous business," Dumbledore said after a prolonged silence. "....being in the Order. But Remus can defend himself. Hagrid's on his way back here. A few people were... greatly injured. But, we must focus on our studies. Members of the Order are already on the search for Lupin, and Kingsley is on it personally." Dumbledore lowered his voice. "Activities must keep going. The snake hasn't been around for a while, has it? No, we can continue with activities. We need these activities to unite. That is why Tonks had you partnered up, that's why I had the Unity feast... and later on at dinner, you'll find out what other surprise I have stored for you! So, just relax... there are many better things to come. Evil will find itself out of our hands and into where it belongs."

Suddenly, a scrawny figure with big, bulging eyes popped onto Harry's bed.

"Dobby was so scared!" It was the concerned and over-excited elf. "Dobby heard about Harry Potter's rogue bludger! Harry Potter, it wasn't Dobby this time, Dobby promises!"

Harry had to give a laugh to the old elf's concern.

"I'm fine, Dobby, thanks." He said.

Dinner came and due to the fact that Dumbledore had some announcements to make, Harry was let out resistantly by Madame Pomfrey from the infirmary. So, dinner went as usual. People were burying their faces in the Daily Prophet, which had come out that evening out of the emergency attack. Very few people were concerned about the people attacked in Knockturn Alley - a dangerous place.

"Me grandad's best friend's grandson works in a shop there... poor little fellow got stunned!" Seamus Finnigan said.

But other than that, people were okay. A few innocent bypassers were attacked. Most were in St. Mungos. But dinner went along as usual. The enchanted roof above was a gloomy, rainy one. Outside it was raining small droplets of cold, clear water. A light drizzle was finding it's way into the depths of the currently black grass.

Finally dinner had come to an end and Dumbledore made that interesting announcement he had been meaning to make.

"Well, I am sorry about the attacks. And people are searching for the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin." Tonks looked down at her empty plate. "But, we must go on with our studies and activities. Evil will not go away if we just sit her and mope, so we should make the best out of it... in unity. Which brings me to this next announcement. Usually we do not celebrate Valentine's Day, except for that occassion a few years back with Gilderoy Lockhart." Some boys stiffled a laugh and others grunted. "But, the staff," some _professors_ grunted, "And I have decided to throw a dance!" Some girls gave giggles. "There will be a white hut outside... and when you walk inside - well let's just wait till that time comes. However, there will be some conditions." Everybody's attention averted to him. "If you intend to bring a date, and should," he added, "then it must be someone from another house."

After that announcement, everyone murmured on their way to their common rooms. Some were a bit disappointed (like Harry, because now he couldn't ask Hermione), and some were disconcerned. Some smacked their lips together with an attitude and said they didn't plan on going anyway.

But Malfoy's eyes were on Hermione. What would it look like if he went to the dance with Hermione? Would people say interesting things? No one would ever have thought Malfoy had gone soft; they would all think he had just been playing a little game with Hermione - which, in fact, he was. Especially that Potter saint. He decided he was going to ask Hermione - convince her, maybe even _force_ her, just to piss off Potter and that stupid Weasel.

The next day, Harry and Hermione had Apparation together.

"Today," the portrait of Armando Dippet said. Apparently, he had been assigned all year. "I will give you the Apparation test. If you pass, you don't have to show up to class anymore. If you don't pass, then I will hold you longer, until the next test."

So, individually, people were brought up to the room and tested by the old portrait. While waiting, Hermione and Harry were having a quiet conversation. They had decided to avoid their personal lives for the past few weeks, and always found themselves struggling to talk about something else.

"I hope he's okay," Hermione whispered.

Harry just shrugged. He didn't want to think about what was happening to Lupin. He couldn't lose Lupin too... he was all that was left that held mischevious memories of his father. He was the only good Marauder left.

"Hermione... about Christmas..." Harry started.

Hermione shut him up. "Listen, Harry... it's just not fair, to well... question me about that. I haven't forgotten and when I come up with an answer, I'll let you know..."

But Harry could already sense the answer: she didn't like him, or else he would have been with her by now. "If you don't like me, then just tell me so I can get over it sooner."

Hermione bit her lip, a gesture Harry always admired. But right now, his heart was feeling broken. It felt as if a dagger had just hit his chest. He didn't know crushes could hurt so much.

"I... am not ready for a commitment." Hermione quietly responded.

"Hermione Granger," called the portrait of Armando Dippet.

_Thank goodness_, Hermione though. It was true in a way that she was not ready for commitment. It was true in a way because she wasn't ready for commitment with a person she didn't like. Harry was and would always be just her best friend. Things were much better that way, rather than ruined by a failed relationship.

"Please begin by apparating two feet away from this portrait," he said.

Hermione did so, with no difficulty. The rest of the test was pretty simple. She had passed of course. After, she sat silently in a corner, avoiding eyes with Harry, who was currently sitting alone at a table, his green eyes gazing down at the floor.

A few more people came and went. Finally, Harry's name was called.

He walked up to the portrait as everyone else sat in silent whispers. He glanced over at Hermione first and met eyes with her for just a moment - but she cast her gaze away.

_What if this ruins our friendship?_ thought Harry.

"Please begin by apparating a foot away from this portrait," the voice was so vague from Harry's mind. He did as told, but not by will. It was just half of his brain operating. The other half was empty of thoughts about Apparation. He was sad. Everything was just so bad for him. _Why couldn't things go my way for once?_

"Try that again," the distant voice said again. "You ended up a centimeter away..."

_Lupin is being tortured... Sirius is gone... Hermione doesn't like me back - Hermione, the only person who could've brought me happiness in my love life... my parents are gone... Voldemort wants to kill me, and I'm weighed down with the responsibility of being the only one who can destroy him... why didn't the curse just backfire?... why couldn't he just _die _when I lived? _All thoughts flooded his brain like a cloudy, rainy night.

"Harry Potter," the voice said more firmly this time. "Harry!"

Harry shook his head. Finally, he pushed aside his personal, angst-filled thoughts in the back of his mind and paid attention to the old headmaster's portrait.

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed, I'll test the rest of you next class," said the old portrait again. Then it lowered it's voice. "May I have a word with you, Mr. Potter?"

The class filed out. Hermione hesitantly looked back, contemplating if she should wait for Harry. In the end, when their glances met and Harry gave her a look that said 'just go', she walked away slowly into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Your not concentrated enough," he started. Harry heard this speech before to the Hufflepuff before him. "I've watched you, though, throughout last term. Your good. I just wanted to let you know that. Of course I notice, your in the current headmaster's office all the time," that was something new Harry heard. "But well... I'll let you pass because I know you have potential. I even heard you apparated into the Hog's Head from a big crowd - we hear a lot in the office. Anyway, you can go, young man. Consider your exam passed."

The next few days Harry was a quiet one. He still exchanged words with Hermione - but unfortunately for the time being, it seemed that their friendship had been ruined by the whole drama. Ron knew what was going on - he was told by discreetly Hermione. Harry didn't feel like discussing it. But Ron felt guilty beyond belief. He had confronted Hermione about what he saw out in the field. She squealed to him and said not to say anything because that would break Harry's heart even more. She also insisted that it was a mistake and she wouldn't be seen

It was the last week of January. Harry still kept his practices hard and rough - it was the only thing that kept him off of his current sullen self. In fact, he was sort of taking it out on the team members of how sad he was.

"That's it, next time that Quaffle doesn't go in, Colin, I'm setting a Bludger on you," he once said in an aggrivated tone.

The next game was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. They had to train hard for this, even though it would be in March. Harry already felt humiliated enough getting beat by Hufflepuff, but it was for a good reason. But the bludger - who had set the bludger on him? Surely there couldn't be any other hidden chambers in the castle!

Harry hadn't attended Occlumeny lessons with Snape anymore. If Snape wasn't going to tell him why his boggart took that certain form, then he wasn't going to show up anymore. He didn't have the heart to anyway. Snape didn't seem the least bothered by it. In secret, and from what Dumbledore had told him, he felt that Harry didn't need them anymore anyway. He just gave him greasy, ugly looks during class and continued to give him low scores on his assignments.

Another important thing was coming up: the Valentine's Day dance. Harry wasn't even sure if he was going anymore. He thought maybe he would ask Cho, but he didn't have the heart to even ask anyone at the moment. Most people had dates by the first day of February. That's all people were talking about for a while now.

"Have you found a date yet, Harry?" Ron asked eagerly. He had still been in the library, and his grades were no equivalent to Hermione's, which frightened her to the fullest. ("I might not be top student this year!")

"Er - to be honest, I don't know if I'm going." Harry answered honestly. "Who are you going with?"

"You'll see," Ron grinned.

They were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had just caught up with them.

"Have you guys started on that Confusion Potion essay? I haven't found the book yet. Madame Pince said the only copy was checked out." Hermione said, contemplating who could take the book out before her. "Oh, why does Snape have to give as an assignment where there's only one book to research it on!?"

"Well... Hermione... after I'm done with my essay... you can look at it?" Ron said, gulping.

But luckily, Tonks called the class to be quiet and all Ron received from Hermione was an evil glare.

She explained more about the Rope-breaking technic they had learned a few days before.

"Hey, Malfoy and Granger," she said lightly, shaking her currently auburn hair to the side. "Have you been practicing this technic out of class?"

They hadn't spoken or met up since Malfoy took her on a flying ride. Hermione was caught up in her own confusion and Malfoy was caught up in his own business. They shook their heads hesitantly.

"Well, I expect you to practice tonight then," Tonks said disappointingly. Harry's heart dropped even more.

Hermione waited silently in the Room of Requirement after dinner. Soon, Malfoy would be here. Soon, her feelings for him would rise, but then there would be confusion because she had felt bad for hurting Harry. She was lost in her thoughts when Malfoy came walking in, usual smirk, chest held up high, blonde hair falling along his forehead in a sexy way.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go," Malfoy began, without even letting Hermione put in her two cents. "I'm gonna put you in ropes - _Conligo Resticula_! - now there, good."

Hermione found herself tied up in thin and rough ropes and on the floor. This is what the plan was, of course, but she felt that Malfoy had something else up his sleeve. As her witty brain had thought, she was right. Malfoy came and sat extremely close to the currently helpless girl.

"I'll call the counter curse on one condition," Malfoy started, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he was up to something stupid. But in a way, she didn't feel bad at all. She felt good being in the same room as Malfoy, alone, tied up or not.

"What are the terms?" she asked, wand in hand ready to counter herself. Just because she was enjoying it, doesn't mean she had to quit playing hard to get.

"Go to the dance with me," Malfoy said solemnly.

Hermione gasped. Harry would never want to see that. Never. Never ever. Ron would kill her. She had a feeling Ginny would as well. Maybe even Pansy.

"You can't. And you can't make me, I can counter this myself, you know." Apparently she had said the wrong words because he sneaked his hand next to hers and pulled the wand out from it.

"Not anymore," Malfoy said, still grinning.

"On one condition," Hermione said. She didn't know where these words were coming from, she hadn't even thought about them. They were just pouring out of her mouth like water being poured into a cup. "Kiss me."

Malfoy had to admit that he was surprised. He was the one who was suppose to be playing games with her, not the other way around! But, as if his thoughts didn't even matter, he placed his lips on hers.

"_Abrumpere Resticula_," Malfoy mumbled slowly after the short kiss. The ropes disappeared from Hermione's body, and the two looked at each other breathlessly.

"I guess that means we're going together..." said Hermione quietly, regretting what she had just done.

Malfoy found his jerky self back and replied, "You better believe it."

The next week passed by slowly. Ginny had been thinking about Harry. Harry looked sad all the time. It seemed as if he was trying to avoid Hermione. A few days before the dance, she decided to follow him into the bridge overlooking the courtyard to talk to him about what was wrong.

"Hey," she said, placing herself next to him. He replied with a nod and knowing smile.

"What brings you out here on this fine evening? Shouldn't you be doing homework? It's your only Quidditch day off, you know," he said.

"I just came out here to talk to you, that's all." Ginny said. "You've looked a bit sad lately."

"Really, is it that obvious?" Harry asked. "I thought I was being mean enough at practices."

"That's what makes it all the more obvious. We girls know how that works."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to tell someone," he paused for a brief moment and took in a deep sigh. "Hermione doesn't like me back. Not like that, at least. And I'm afraid it's sort of ruined our friendship."

Ginny knew Harry would have found out sooner or later, but she felt bad that it would be a while before he recovered from it.

"Oh... well it's okay. Trust me, I know the feeling..."

"You do?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about it," Ginny quickly said. "Anyway, don't worry about it. If you're meant to be, she'll come around, if not, then you'll find that perfect girl for you."

Harry smiled. "You're a really sweet girl, Ginny. You say those things as if you'll never find the one that belongs to you, but believe me, you will."

"Let's hope so," Ginny sighed. "Anyway, are you going to the Valentine's Day Dance?"

"I haven't asked anyone," Harry replied truthfully. "Or have been asked. You?"

Ginny replied, "Nope, nobody's asked me. If I do go, I'm going single."

"Yeah, it's too bad we can't go together. Friends going together always works out. But we're in the same house..." Harry said, he didn't mean it in a flirtacious way, and Ginny didn't take it that way either.

"Well, Dumbledore said we should go... but we can both go single and hang out together there, can't we?"

"I guess so," Harry replied. "So don't say yes to any dates! Technically, you already have one!"

They both gave each other warm, understanding smiles. But deep inside, both still felt hurt.

The halls were dark. It was cold, but the Dark Lord was used to that. It felt moisty. Peter Pettigrew was also used to that. It was a dark green building, surrounded with nothing but depressing water, and statues of mermaids and faeries that were once beautiful. Nobody dared to go near it, for there was seaweed and dirt everywhere. It was a place of ruins. In other words, it was a perfect place for the enemies headquarters to be at.

"What news, Wormtail?" asked the cold voice of Voldemort.

"A dance, sir, in a few days."

"We should hope that our little book will work. Soon, that Potter should figure out what the key is."

"Yes, my lord." replied Wormtail.

"Where are the others?"

"Down in the dungeons torturing Lupin," a faint pang of sadness was in his voice, barely audible.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing," Voldemort said, irritated.

"No, my lord. In fact, I shall go down there and assist."

"No, no. Where is Nagini? She needs to take care of her little 'friend', does she not?"

Wormtail replied, "In her Snake house, my lord."

"You know, Wormtail, it's a pity that those fools are so idiotically clueless as to how close we really are to them," Voldemort grimaced. "Voldemort, go into the castle and make sure Potter sees the book. Make sure he figures out how to open it. Now that we have this," he patted the familiar piece of parchment next to him, "this piece of brilliant parchment that you and your little Marauder friends made, which you so bravely stole last night, there should be no trouble in entering. And your work has been good."

"Yes, thank you, my lord," said Wormtail, and he walked away into the darkness of another hall.

A/N: Can't answer reviews. I wrote have of this a month ago or something, and just finished the other half now. So bear with me if some details are wrong!!! Hope you like how the story's going. It might be a while before it's finished since I have started school. Oh and I had to bring it Voldemort some time!! ) Review!


End file.
